Die tiefere Bedeutung von Mistelzweigen
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Eine weihnachtliche OneShot Sammlung. Hier ist für fast jeden Shipper etwas dabei. Seien es Lily und James, Ginny und diverse Slytherins oder andere...
1. GinnyTerence

Holiho! So, da ich dummerwiese bereits jetzt –Mitte Oktober – in der totalen Weihnachtsstimmung bin, dachte ich mir, mal was kurzes weihnachtliches zu schreiben... ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

**Disclamer**: Hab mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen, so für zwei Stunden, und dann brav an JKR zurück gebracht... sie hat mir für meine Ehrlichkeit dafür ein leckeres Stück Kürbiskuchen gegeben... sie ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung (wenn man davon absieht, dass sie mir Fred einfach nicht schenken wollte!)

**Pairing**: Ginny Weasley/Terence Higgs

**Genre**: Viel Schmalz und wahrscheinlich extremly ooc… aber ich habe mich bemüht es nicht zu übertreiben, also: Romance pur und ein wenig Humor!

**Reviews**: Lese ich immer wieder gerne, auch die von unangemeldeten Lesern (Leute, ihr müsst nur auf den Go-Knopf klicken und schon erscheint ein Feld, wo ihr eure Meinung hinterlassen könnt!

**Wichtig**: Keine Spoiler zu HBP... würde einfach nicht passen. Die Story ist erstens zu friedlich und zweitens kommen zuviele Personen drin vor, die wahrscheinlich eher auf der dunklen Seite wären...

* * *

**DIE TIEFERE BEDEUTUNG VON MISTELZWEIGEN **

_Hier saß ich nun, in einer Ecke des größten Salons auf Malfoy Manor(!). Knutschte mit einem Erzfeind meiner älteren Brüder rum(!) und versuche gerade mein Hirn wieder einzufangen, damit ich mich wieder erinnere, weshalb ich hier gelandet bin._

_Ach ja!_

_Alles fing damit an, dass ich nach einem dreimonatigem Aufenthalt in Transsilvanien, wo ich gegen Vampire, Drachen und Werwölfe zu kämpfen hatte, nur weil ich einem Verbrecher dritter Klasse folgte und gleich einen neuen Auftrag erhielt._

_Ich sollte zur Weihnachtsparty der Malfoys erscheinen, da der Minister, Moody und auch der Abteilungsleiter der Auroren ein getarntes Todessertreffen erwarteten. Ich wurde also als Vertreterin des Ministeriums dort hin geschickt und die Malfoyfamilie hat nicht mal ein unfreundliches Wort an mich ausgelassen, sondern mich so respektiert, wie ich bin... nun gut, fangen wir von vorne an:_

„Oh, Miss Weasley, wie schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen", begrüßte Malfoy Senior eine rothaarige, junge Frau, die in einem eleganten, tannengrünnen Umhang im Foyer erschien. Sie nickte ihm und seiner Frau knapp zu und schritt durch die große Tür, die in den größeren Salon führte.

Mit ihrem geschulten Blick überflog sie kurz die Halle und filterte einige bekannte Gesichter heraus.

Draco Malfoy tanzte mit seiner Verlobten, Pansy Parkinson – sie schienen glücklich.

Blaise Zabini unterhielt sich mit gelangwelter Miene mit zwei älteren Herren, sie wollte nicht mit ihm tauschen.

Marcus Flint machte sich gerade über das Buffet her, das in der Tat sehr herrlich roch und auch sehr vielversprechend aussah.

Terence Higgs... fixierte sie genau so, wie sie ihn fixierte und es amüsierte sie. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie ihren arroganten, überheblichen und unnahbaren (also total Malfoy-like) Blick geübt und schaffte es auch, ihn immer und überall aufusetzen. Es kam nur noch selten vor, dass sie jemand dumm von der Seite anquatschte... aber diesem Terence schien es sogar Spaß zu machen, ihren Blick zu erwidern.

Zwischendurch sollte vielleicht gesagt werden, dass Terence Higgs, Slytherin und acht Jahre älter als sie selbst, ein Jahrgang über pPrcy und ein Jahrgang unter Charlie gewesen war, und dass er, da er zur ziemlich hohen Gesellschaft gehörte, eigentlich recht schnell zum Feind Nr.1 ihrer Brüder ernannt worden war.

Dummerwiese gehörte sie zur gleichen Familie und musste sich in ihrem ersten Jahr so manches Mal miese Sprüche von dem Älteren anhören. Wenn sie so über die Vergangenheit nachdachte, musste sie fast schmunzeln.

Und so entschloss sie spontan, mal GANZ unauffällig zum Buffet hinüber zu schlendern und sich anzusehen, was das Buffet der Malfoys so zu bieten hatte. Dass Terence unmittelbar neben der reich bedeckten Tafel stand, war natürlich Teil des Plans.

„Hmm, was ist hier von wohl am ungefährlichsten?", murmelte sie hörbar vor sich hin und beäugte die gefüllten Kastanien (hey, fragt nicht, wie das geht, da müsst ihr die Hauselfen der Malfoys fragen) noch einen Zentimeter näher.

„DIE würde ich zum Beispiel nicht nehmen. Neben ihrem Nachgeschmack nach Zitronen, habe ich vorhin aufgeschnappt, dass sich Wimpelbolt Fluggins den Spaß erlaubt haben soll, auf drei von ihnen ein paar Tropfen Blausäure geträufelt zu haben", kam ein sehr hilfreiches Kommentar von der Seite und auch ohne nur aufzusehen, wusste sie, wer es war.

„Ach! Und mit wem habe ich das Vergügen?", stellte sie sich dumm und stellte sich den durchdringenden blauen Augen. Wenn man Terence einfach nur beschreiben sollte, würde jedem eine äußerst gefährliche Ähnlichkeit zu Malfoy auffallen. Blaue Augen, hellblonde Haare, aristokratische Gesichtszüge, aber dennoch war er so ganz anders.

„Terence Higgs, meine Liebe. Und wenn sie Miss Ginevra Weasley sind, dann müssten sie mich eigentlich durch ihre erfolgreichen Brüder kennen", kam die galante Antwort, verbunden mit einem Handkuss.

„Nun, wenn DU wirklich Terence wärest, dann hättest du mich wohl etwas anders begrüßt. So in etwa mit „Hey Schlammblutfreundin! Wie gehts deinen Titten? (Oh, in den Sommerferien vor ihrem vierten Jahr hatte er ihr einmal eine Federspitze in den Busen gerammt – schmerzhafte Angelegenheit)"... und den Handkuss hättest du wohl auch weggelassen", gab sie spitzer zurück, als beabsichtigt.

„Oh, ich bitte dich. Ich bin zweiunddreißig. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich mit alten Fehden auseinander zu setzen, außerdem bist du eine wunderschöne Frau geworden, warum sollte ich dich beleidigen?"

Darauf wusste sie ersteinmal nichts zu antworten. Die Starre und pure Reaktionslosigkeit nutze er schamlos aus und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche, wo gerade die Musik eines uralten Zauberermusikers erklang, zu der man einen Tanz namens Féjedanza tanzte.

Ihre Schritte erfolgten automatisch und ehe sie sich versah, endete das Lied und ein neues wurde angespielt. Schließlich erwachte sie endlich aus dieser vermaledeiten geistigen Starre und versuchte sich loszumachen.

„Terence!", fauchte sie, „Lass mich los. Ich mag und will nicht tanzen, lass mich also SOFORT in Frieden. Ich warne dich... du hast schneller eine Klage am Hals, als dir lieb ist."

„Liebste Ginny", säuselte er, aber der Schalk in seinen Augen verriet, dass er es regelrecht genoss, sie zu ärgern. „Genieße einfach nur die Musik und die fröhliche Weihnachtsstimmung. Wenigstens einen Abend möchte ich mal mit einer Weasley in Frieden verbringen. Morgen kannst du immer noch klagen, foltern und Ohrfeigen verteilen."

Und sie fügte sich.

Zum einen, weil sie bemerkte, wie unmöglich es war, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden und zweitens, weil sie einfach mal schauen wollte, wie sich das noch entwickeln könnte...

Still lauschte sie der Stimme von Finja de Carvas und bewegte sich rhythmisch zum Tanz. Der Duft von Zimt, Lebkuchen und Schokolade stieg ihr in die Nase und ihr Herz wurde plötzlich von einer Wärme umhüllt, die sie bis dahin noch gar nicht gekannt hatte.

War sie das jetzt selbst oder wurde hier mit faulen Zaubern getrickst?

Als das Lied zu Ende war, zog er sie wieder mit sich und zusammen gingen sie dann auf einen Balkon, von dem man den verzauberten Garten der Malfoys bewundern konnte. Überall funkelten Schneekristalle. Weißüberzogene Büsche und Bäume zierten den Rand des Gartens und rote Kerzen erleuchteten das Ganze.

Es war wunderschön.

Plötzlich bemerkte Ginny, wie sie am Kopf von etwas angestupst wurde, und als sie hoch schaute, blieb ihr Herz kurzzeitig stehen. Ein schwebender Mistelzweig. Und DIESER Mistelzweig sah irgendwie so anders aus als die, die sie davor schon gesehen hat.

So zielstrebig und aggressiv.

„Ähm... Higgs, ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem", flüsterte sie und zupfte zaghaft an seiner schwarzen Robe, woraufhin er sich langsam umdrehte. Sein Lächeln erstarb, als er ebenfalls das Grünzeug erblickte.

Resigniert seufzte er auf: „Na klasse! Da komme ich hier hin, um einfach mal einen Abend zu genißen, ohne gleich zwangsläufig die Damenwelt unsicher zu machen, da kommt so ein dahergeflogenes Mistelgrünzweigdingsda und zerstört alles."

„Wir können es ja einfach ignorieren", schlug sie vorsichtig vor. „Gerade beobachtet uns keiner."

„Die Idee würde ich sogar fast als gut bezeichnen, wenn da nicht ein Problem wäre: Diese verzauberten Dinger sind etwas anders als die herkömmlichen Dinger. Wenn wir uns jetzt nicht küssen, wird es uns so lange verfolgen, bis wir es tun, und wir werden uns nicht mehr als zwei Meter von einander entfernen können. Du kannst es ja gerne ausprobieren, aber ein Zauber wird dich daran hindern, mehr als zwei Schritte zu gehen."

Und er hatte Recht.

„Stell dich nicht so an!", schalt sich Ginny innerlich und schlang kurzerhand ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn dann kurz darauf _kurz _zu küssen.

So lautete zumidnest der Plan. Aber seine Lippen waren plötzlich so viel einladener. So viel weicher. So viel süßer, als sie aussahen. Er schmeckte einfach lecker – um es kurz zu beschreiben.

_Tja, zumindest fiel es mir unglaublich schwer, mich von ihm länger zu lösen, als drei Minuten. Und ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob das ein fauler Zauber ist oder zufälliges Glück. Aber eines sage ich euch: Mein Weihnachten war dadurch gleich um einige Nuancen besser... _

**ENDE

* * *

**

Und? Verdiene ich dafür ein Review? Es können übrigens auch **unangemeldete Leser **ein Kommi hinterlassen – dafür einfach nur den kleinen **GO**-Knopf drücken und was schreiben... net schwer!

Ich wünsche euch jetzt schon mal eine wunderschöne Vorweihnachtszeit...


	2. LilyJames

Da einige von euch nach einer Fortsetzung gefragt haben, habe ich mich entschieden, mehrere One Shots zu diesem Titel zu schreiben... hier kommt eine neue, diesmal von James und Lily...

**Disclamer**: Diesmal habe ich dem Jenseits einen Besuch abgestattet und die beiden Helden dieser FF ausgefragt, wie ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest abgelaufen ist... beruht also auf wahrer Begebenheit! °zwinka°... gehören tut mir trotzdem immer noch nichts °schluchz°

**Pairing**: Lily und James

**Genre**: ROMANZE!

**Reviews**: ...spornen unheimlich an! Je mehr davon eintrudeln, desto sicherer ist **NOCH** ein weiterer Teil... ihr könnt mir ja einige Pairings vorschlagen... solange es nicht Slash ist!

**Warnungen**: Könnte sein, dass hier „Weihnachsstimmungs-Ansteckungsgefahr" herrscht!

* * *

**DIE TIEFERE BEDEUTUNG VON MISTELZWEIGEN II **

Ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest sollte perfekt (!) sein! James hatte an alles gedacht. Er hatte in jeden Raum eine Schale mit getrockneten Früchten gestellt, die er mit einem kleinen Zauber belegt hatte, so dass sie nach Zimt, Lebkuchen und Weihnachtstee rochen. Lily liebte diesen Duft.

Die Kissen der Couch und des Sessels hatte er gewaschen und gelüftet, so dass der muffige Geruch verschwunden war.

Im Kamin flackerte bereits ein kleines Feuer und im Ofen war eine herrliche Pastete, mit der er sich wirklich sehr viel Mühe gemacht hatte. Nach dem sechsten Versuch hatte er es auch endlich geschafft, ALLES richtig zu machen und sie nicht anbrennen zu lassen – bis jetzt zumindest.

Und ganz wichtig: In so ziemlich jedem Raum hatte er Mistelzweige aufgehängt. Er liebte es, sie zu küssen, und je öfter er eine Gelegenheit dazu hatte, desto besser. So hing in jeder Tür ein Zweig und im Wohnzimmer hatte er zusätzlich ein paar heraufbeschworen, die jetzt frei im Zwimmer herumschwirrten.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch die Hauptperson.

Leise schlich er in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer in Godrics Hollow. Wider Erwarten, war sie gleich nach ihrem Abschluss zu ihm gezogen. Dabei hatten sie sich all die Jahre mehr oder weniger gehasst. Zumindest sie ihn... so dachte er...

Dort, in ihrem nostalgisch anmutenden Bett im viktorianischen Stil, schlief sie wie ein Engel. Ihre feuerroten Haare lagen wie ein Fächer um ihr zierliches Gesicht. Ihr leicht geröteter Mund war ein wenig geöffnet, ihr Gesicht blass wie das einer Porzellanpuppe. Wenn man sie dort so schlafen sah, konnte sich James nur schwer vorstellen, dass sie manchmal eine recht große Klappe hatte und unheimlich schlagfertig sein konnte.

Wie eine Katze schlich er sich an ihr Bett, beugte sich zu ihr rüber und betrachtete sie noch ein Stück genauer. In seinem Kopf ratterten die Rädchen geradezu. Wie sollte er sie jetzt wecken?

Sirius hätte sich jetzt einen Spaß erlaubt und ihr mit verzauberter Stimme, so dass sie sich nach Professor McGonagall anhörte, ins Ohr gebrüllt, dass sie den wichtigsten aller Tests verschlafen hätte. Gott sei Dank war er jetzt nicht hier.

Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig und ruhig. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich im gleichen Rythmus. Der Geruch von Schlaf, Vanille und purer „Lily" stieg in seine Nase und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht wie ein eingelullter Schuljunge über ihr zusammen zu brechen.

„Lily? Schatz? Aufwachen!", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, aber sie regte sich nicht einmal einen Millimeter.

„Mein Engel, ich wäre dir unheimlich dankbar, wenn du deine unheimlich schönen Augen öffnen könntest", versuchte er es ein zweites Mal, doch wieder nichts...

„Lily... ich liebe dich...", er wurde immer leiser, aber ihre zuckenden Mundwinkel verrieten ihm, dass sie sehr wohl hörte, was er sagte. Sein Triumphlächeln konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, aber anscheinend besaß sie soetwas wie ein zweites Gesicht...

„Grins nicht so selbstgefällig mein Lieber... deine Weckkünste lassen zu wünschen übrig", flüsterte sie in ihre Decke und schlug endlich ihre Augen auf. Smaragde verfingen sich in Haselnüssen und diesmal huschte ein breites Grinsen über ihr Gesicht.

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?", erkundigte sie sich, nachdem sie sich einmal ordentlich gestreckt und die Bettdecke zurück geschlagen hatte. Ihr blütenweißes Nachthemd unterstrich seine Fantasie eines Engel noch mehr.

„Erst seit knapp sechs Uhr... wieso?", entgegnete er schelmisch und schielte „unauffällig" zu Lilys Wecker, der in giftgrüner Pracht vorsichhinleuchtete. Ihre erschrockenen, geweiteten Augen verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung, ein kehliges Kichern ertönte, wodurch sie sich wieder fing und ihm spielerisch auf dem Arm schlug.

„Und WAS, wenn „Frau" fragen darf, hast du sieben Stunden lang gemacht, ohne mich zu wecken?"

„Nun, wenn du mir die Ehre erweist und mich zu einer schönen, heißen Dusche begleitest, erzähle ich es dir vielleicht?", versuchte er sie zu erpressen und drückte ihr zusätzlich noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, den sie nur zu gerne erwiderte.

„Ach weißt du, gerade heute habe ich aber Lust auf eine EISkalte Dusche, begleitest du mich trotzdem?", kam es neckisch von ihr zurück.

„Ähm... danke, aber mir ist schon ohne kalte Dusche kalt genug", erklärte er und löste sich von ihr. Seine Augen strahlten eine leichte Enttäuschung aus und brachten sie zum Lachen.

„Ist ja schon gut. Kaltes Wasser sagt mir im Moment, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht wirklich zu... aber willst du mir dein Geheimnis nicht vorher verraten?"

„Nein mein Engel."

Ergeben erhob sie sich nun endlich und zog ihren Freund hinter sich her ins Badezimmer, das gleich an das Schlafzimmer angrenzte.

(A/N: Jetzt lasst mal eure Fantasie spielen! °ganz dolle evilgrien°)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„James! Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend", quengelte Lily, die dank der Hände, die sich um ihre Augen geschlungen hatten, nichts sehen konnte.

„Nur noch einen winzigen Moment", beschwichtigte sie James stattdessen. Er sprach noch einen Zauber auf die im Raum verteilten Kerzen, bevor er seine Hände endlich von ihren Augen genommen hatte. Ihre Reaktion entsprach nicht ganz seinen ausgemalten Vorstellungen. Sie sprang ihm weder qietschend um den Hals, noch kam sonst ein Laut von ihr. Sie stand einfach nur still da und hatte scheinbar aufgehört zu atmen.

Nach einer für ihn schier endlos langen Zeit, drehte sie sich endlich um und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

„Es ist wunderschön", krächzte sie. Der Schein der Kerzen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder und plötzlich schienen sie nicht mehr smaragdgrün, sondern hell erleuchtet, mit einem sanften Rotstich.

„Gefällt es dir wirklich?"

„Ja, nur die ganzen Mistelzweige finde ich etwas überflüssig. Du kannst mich doch so oft küssen, wie du willst. Braucht es da etwa diesen kindischen Vorwand?"

„Er mag kindisch sein, aber es ist ein Vorwand, den mir keiner nehmen kann. Sobald du unter einem Zweig stehst, sind deine Lippen nicht mehr vor mir sicher?", erklärte er ernsthaft und küsste sie auch sogleich, da einer der herumschwirrenden, grünen Zweige gerade jetzt über ihren Köpfen eine Pause einlegte.

ENDE

* * *

**An Alle:** Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich von Lily und James schreibe... teilt mir also bitte deshalb eure Meinung mit, damit ich weiß, ob ich das brav gemacht habe oder unbrav! °zwinka°

**LadyEvelyn**: Wieso doch gelohnt? Ich bitte um eine genauere Erklärung, kann mit diesem Satz nicht wirklich was anfangen ;)

**Saxas13**: Schule läuft schrecklich, aber man gewöhnt sich dran, sofern man nicht krank ist, wie es die letzten drei Tage bei mir der Fall war! Nun gut, wider Erwarten, geht es hier noch weiter – ich hoffe, auch das gefällt dir! XD

**Nobody´s Dream**: Oh danke! Jetzt kommt zwar ein recht bekanntes Pairing, aber wenn dir noch ein Paar im Kopf schwebt, von dem du was weihnachtliches lesen magst: nur her damit!

**Ronsreallove**: Terence Higgs war Sucher, bevor Malfoy sich ins Team gekauft hatte... er hatte keine große Aufgabe, nur das er eben einmal gegen Harry verloren hatte. Er wurde auch nur im ersten Band erwähnt. Naja, und weil er so unbekannt war, habe ich ihn auserkoren. Ich arbeite schon seit längerer Zeit, an etwas viel größerem, wo er auch beteiligt ist! XD

**ardsmair**: Oh DANKE! Das wollte ich hören! ;) – Gut, dass es einige auch so sehen... hoffe, du bleibst auch weiter dabei. Da kommt noch viel mehr fluffiges Zeug! °lach°

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Jaja… diese herrlichen Lebkuchensachen… °grummel° und dann muss immer der PC oder das Bett drunter leiden, nicht gut… Ja – ich bin froh, noch wen anderes angesteckt zu haben, mit der Ternce/Ginny Idee, warte wirklich gespannt auf weitere Kapitel, beeile dich mal! ;)

Titel ist übrigens, wie du vielleicht siehst, schon lange repariert. Hab das gleich gemerkt und korrigiert!

**MaLfoyaBabyZ**: Joa, du bist Schuld, dass es hier überhaupt was weiteres zu lesen gibt! Eigentlich war es ja eine One Shot – und bleibt es auch... ich schreibe ja jetzt halt nur weitere Storys unter dem Titel... ich hoffe, du bleibst trotzdem dabei? Kannst ja auch mal ein Fav.Pairing abgeben, von dem du was weihnachtliches lesen möchtest! ;)

Ja, und wie kommt man auf Terence Higgs? Nun, über den weiß man eigentlich gar nichts, außer das er existiert – finde ich interessant!


	3. CharlieGinny

**Disclamer**: Außer die Grundidee und die Weasleys hier, gehört alles mir Muhahahah... und mir kann es keiner nehmen! °noch mehr freu°... trotzdem verneige ich mich einmal kurz vor der großen Göttin Joanne K. Rowling!

**Pairing**: Charlie/Ginny

**Genre**: weiß nicht, wie man das nennt... es hat nix mit Romantik zu tun... XD

**Reviews**:Ihr seid **SOOOO **doof! So viele Hits... so viele Leser... so viele Unentdeckte... ich bin am Boden zerstört! Ein fettes DANKE! an Nobody´s Dream und LadyEvelyn, die beiden einzigen, die wohl was zu sagen hatten... aber ihr Schwarzeser dürft gerne auch mal was da lassen...

**Warnungen**: Keine schlimmen Sachen... weder Inzest, noch Gewalt, noch sonst etwas. Aber ihr müsst unschuldige Kindergeschichten schon mögen! °zwinka°

* * *

**DIE TIEFERE BEDEUTUNG VON MISTELZWEIGEN III **

Wie jedes Jahr war das Weihnachtsfest bei der Familie Weasley eine einzige Katastrophe. Während die Kinder umher wuselten und überall versuchten zu helfen, aber mehr Chaos anrichteten, als sie Ordnung schafften, versuchte Molly Wesley, Mutter des Haushaltes, alles unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was nicht sonderlich einfach war.

Zwar sind ihre beiden ältesten Söhne, Bill und Charlie – 15 und 13 jahre alt – schon soweit in der Lage, ihre kleinen Geschwister etwas zu bändigen, aber wenn sogar Molly selbst an ihren Zwillingssöhnen verzweifelte, die gerade das verflixte siebte Jahr durchlebeten und durchtriebener waren denn je, konnte man nicht von den beiden erwarten, die beiden ruhig stellen zu können.

Bei den anderen drei hatten sie da weniger Probleme. Percy, neun jahre alt, saß vor ihrem Kamin und las einen dicken Wälzer über Zahlenstrukturen der Magie, was in Charlies Augen die reinste Zeitverschwendung war. Er hatte das Buch angefangen, und nach drei Seiten wieder aufgehört. Beinahe wäre er darüber eingeschlafen.

Ron und Ginny, die beiden Kleinen, saßen derweil vor dem reich geschmückten Tannenbaum und bauten ein Schloss aus bunten Holzklötzen. Als Ron mit seinem linken Arm gegen ein unteres Stück des Turms stieß, fiel dieser um und Ginny brach in Tränen aus.

Schnell eilte der zweitälteste Sohn der Familie Weasley zu seiner Schwester und nahm sie in den Arm. Obwohl er eigentlich eher der Ruppige war, konnte er es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn seine Kleine weinte.

Er setzte sich neben die beiden, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und wiegte (A/N: oder heißt es „wog"? – Passt schon. „wog" würde zum Verb „(ab)wiegen" gehören.) sie hin und her.

„Sei nicht traurig, kleine Prinzessin! Schau, der Turm ist ganz schnell wieder aufgebaut", beschwichtigte Charlie sie und stapelte schnell ein paar Klötze über einander. Während Ron vergnügt in die Hände klatschte (und dabei den Turm fast wieder umriss), erstrahlte ein herzliches Lächeln das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens.

„Danke Charlie", sagte sie ihm leise, so, dass Fred und George, die gerade hinter ihnen tobten und Plitsch und Plutsch (A/N: ähm... ein Märchen in der Zaubererwelt...) spielten, es nicht hören konnten.

„Oh, kein Problem, kleine Prinzessin!", schmeichelte Charlie ihr weiter und genoss das Gefühl, wie sie sich sichtlich freute und sich vertraut an ihn kuschelte.

„Charlie? Erzählst du uns eine Geschichte?", fragte nun der kleine Ron, der sich ebenfalls an seinen großen Bruder gekuschelt hatte und zufrieden die Augen schloss.

„Nachher, okay? Ich muss Mum noch ein wenig helfen. Wollt ihr nicht erst euer Schloss zu Ende bauen, damit Mum und Dad eine kleine Freude haben?", versuchte Charlie das Problem diplomatisch zu lösen. Momentan hatte er nicht so die große Lust, sich etwas aus den Fingern zu saugen, um den beiden eine vernünftige Geschichte zu liefern.

„Okaaay!", stimmten die beiden Zwerge ihm zu und lösten sich von ihm, um sich sofort wieder ans Werk zu machen. Charlie stand unterdessen wieder auf und eilte in die Küche, um seiner Mutter tatsächlich zu helfen.

„Kann ich was für dich tun, Mum?", bot er seiner Mutter an, die gerade am Herd stand und den Pudding rührte.

„Oh Liebling. Kannst du vielleicht den Tisch decken? Dein Vater ist noch auf der Suche nach einem geeignetem Gegenstand für die und Bill putzt gerade das Badezimmer", erklärte sie ihm seufzend und lächelte zufrieden, als sich ihr Sohn sogleich in die Arbeit stürzte.

Sie war unglaublich froh, schon zwei so vernünftige Söhne zu haben, die ohne Murren ihre Bitten erfüllten und nebenbei die Kleinen versorgten, ohne dass sie etwas sagen musste.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als endlich alles sauber, geschmückt und gekocht war, saß die gesamte Familie am Tisch und genoss das herrliche Festmahl, das Molly Weasley zubereitet hatte. Es war ein einfaches Essen, da die Familie nicht sonderlich viel Geld besaß, doch es reichte und mundete allen sehr gut.

Nach fast zwei Stunden waren alle gesättigt und gewässert und die Zwillinge fingen sofort eine Essensschlacht mit dem restlichen Speisen an. Um eine mittlere Katastrophe zu verhindern, räumten Bill und Charlie schnell ab und verstauten alles in Küchenschränken und der Speisekammer.

„Molly, Schatz, komm doch bitte mal mit ins Wohnzimmer!", lockte ihr Mann sie vom „Kinderchaos" weg. In den drei Minuten, in denen er sie überraschen wollte, würde schon nicht allzu viel passieren. Trotzdem folgte die Mutter von sieben Kindern ihrem Mann nur widerwillig.

Doch als sie das besagte Zimmer erreichte, schmolz sie geradezu in Arthurs Armen. Die Spitze des Tannenbaums schmückte eine versilberte leuchtende Glühbirne. Verzückt betrachtete sie den Muggelgegenstand und lächelte ihren Mann verträumt an. Erst da bemerkte sie den Mistelzweig, unter dem sie stand.

Die Kinder, die ihren Eltern neugierig gefolgt waren, standen alle hinter der Tür und beobachteten vergnügt, wie sich ihre Eltern küssten. Ginny bekam geradezu ein besessenes Leuchten in den Augen, als sie das Grünzeug über dem Kopf ihrer Eltern entdeckte.

„Charlie?", flüsterte sie enthusiastisch zu ihrem älteren Bruder, der hinter ihr stand und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt hatte, als er merkte, dass sie am liebsten zu dem Mistelzweig gelaufen wäre.

„Küssen sich Mummy und Daddy, weil über ihnen so ein Tannenzweig schwebt?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig und zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf das Beweisstück.

„Ja."

„Dürfen sich nur Mummys und Daddys unter soetwas küssen?", fragte sie weiter und verzog ihre Stirn dabei etwas, um sich auf die kommende Antwort zu konzentrieren.

„Nein. Alle dürfen sich darunter küssen. Verliebte, Eltern, Freunde..."

„... auch Geschwister?", fragte sie weiter. Molly und Arthur Weasley hatten sich bereits wieder von einander gelöst und auf das muffige, aber gemütliche Sofa gesetzt, von wo sie ihre Sprösslinge interessiert beobachteten. Bill, die Zwillinge und Ron kamen auch gleich auf sie zugerant und umarmten sie. Wo Percy war, wusste keiner. Wahrscheinlich las er weiter in seinem Zahlenbuch...

„Ja, auch Geschwister", gab Charlie widerwillig zu, da er bereits erahnte, was kommen sollte. Und wirklich, kurzerhand packte seine kleine Schwester ihn mit einer unbekannten Kraft und zog ihn unter den Zweig.

„Gibst du mir jetzt einen Kuss?", fragte sie frech, schloss ihre Augen und spitzte ihren Mund. Charlie, der verlegen nach rechts und links schielte und bemerkte, wie seine Eltern ihn zustimmend zunickten, beugte sich schließlich runter und gab seiner Schwester einen ganz kurzen Kuss.

Diese öffnete wieder ihre Augen und strahlte ihn entzückt an.

„Und weshalb küsst man sich jetzt unter so einem Zweig?", erkundigte sie sich wissbegierig und folgte Charlie zum Sessel, in den er sich ergeben hineinplumsen ließ, Ginny auf den Schoss zog und sich konzentriert räusperte.

„Es ist ein alter Brauch, sich unter einem Mistelzweig zu küssen", versuchte er ihrem Wissensdurst gerecht zu werden. Der Rest der Familie war bereits damit beschäftigt, die Kissenschlacht der Zwillinge im Zaum zu halten, so dass er allen erfinderischen Geist zur Verfügung hatte, um ihr eine ausgedachte Geschichte zu präsentieren, mit der sie zufrieden wäre, ohne dass seine Mutter diese Notlüge bemerkte.

„Früher war ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer mal in eine wunderschöne Hexe verliebt. Doch sie wollte nichts von ihm wissen", begann er und spann sich seine Geschichte zusammen, während sich Ginny auf seinem Schoß zusammen rollte und gespannt seiner Stimme lauschte.

„Diese Hexe war unheimlich fasziniert von Mistelzweigen, die sich niemals verfärbten, das ganze Jahr grün waren und im Winter rote, kleine Früchte trugen.

So entschloss sich dieser mächtige Zauberer, sein ganzen Schloss mit Mistelzweigen auszustatten und sie zur Wintersonnenwende in sein Schloss einzuladen. Zuerst war sie etwas misstrauisch, aber sobald sie die Tore durchschritten hatte, konnte sie an nichts mehr denken, als an all die Mistelzweige, die überall herumhingen.

Und eines Abends überraschte sie der mächtige Zauberer, wie sie verträumt unter einem dieser Zweige stand und den Schnee betrachtete, der das ganze Schloss in einen Eispalast verwandelt hatte. Dort stand sie also und weil er nichts anderes zu tun wusste, küsste er sie einfach und sie ließ ihn gewähren.

Seit dem ist es ein Brauch, das sich Menschen, die sich gerne haben, unter Mistelzweigen küssen", schloss er seine Geschichte und registrierte seufzend, dass Ginny über die Geschichte eingeschlafen war.

Zufrieden trug er sie die Treppe hoch, zog ihr Schuhe und Socken aus und legte sie in ihr kleines Bett. Dann gab er ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ so leise wie möglich das Zimmer.

**Ende**

**

* * *

**

**LadyEvelyn: **Oh danke, ich wurde noch nie in irgedneiner Weise geehrt, weder direkt, noch indirekt. Hast mir damit ein megakompliment gemacht! °knuddel°

**Nobody´s Dream: **Oh, danke für die Ideen, Tonks und Remus werde ich mir mal durch den kopf gehen lassen... und ich glaube, ich habe da schon so ne Idee! °gg° Und wenn ich einen Geistesblitz habe, dann lass ich auch noch was von Freddi und Hermy produzieren!


	4. TonksRemus

**Disclamer**: Personen gehören der großen Rowling, der Rest mir...hahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Pairing**: Tonks/ Remus

**Genre**: Traurig, aber auch irgendwie romantisch... (finde ich zumindest)

**Warnungen**: eventuell Heulalarm, wenn ihr zart beseitet seid...;) Nur HALBE HBP-Spoiler...

**Widmung: **Einmal ein dicker Knuddler an **Nobody´s Dream**, sie brachte mich auf das pairing. Außerdem ist sie gaaaaanz lieber Mensch, den ich sehr achte. Tolle Autorin, toller Mensch! Und dann noch an meine liebe kleine **Dana**, der ich hoffentlich ein kleines Lächeln entlocken konnte. Auch wenn die Story nicht meine gewöhnlichen Gestaltung eines Endes hat.

**Frage**: Habt ihr sonst noch Pairingideen? Meine anderen drei Anregungen sind schon als Geschichte verpackt, brauch also neue Geistesblitze... ihr könnt gerne das ganz Repertoire durchgehen... sind ja genug da! °smile°

* * *

**STILLE**

Keine Ahnung, wie ich hier hin gekommen bin. Eigentlich wollte ich nur einen ruhigen, entspannenden Spaziergang im Schnee machen und dabei meine selbstzerstörenden Gedanken vertreiben. Warum also ausgerechnet hier? Der Ort, der die Wunden nur wieder aufreißen lassen wird.

Grimauldplace 12... ein düsteres, unheimliches Haus, dass gemieden wurde, wenn es sich nur irgendwie ermöglichen ließ, und ausgerechnet ich landete hier. Mein Cousin ist erst vor einem halben Jahr verstorben und hat damit ein riesiges Loch in meinem Herzen geschaffen.

Gerade wiedergefunden und gleich wieder entrissen. Ist das fair?

Der Schnee und das Eis unter meinen Füßen knirschte, als ich frierend von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Wie die Ironie des Schicksals wollte, war es diesen Winter besonders kalt. Kälter als die absterbenden Gefühle im Inneren eines jeden. Der Krieg näherte sich mit großen Schritten und auch wenn Scrimgeour wohl ein besserer Minister ist, als dieser schlappschwanz Fudge, so bezweifle ich, dass sich schnell alles zum Guten bessern wird...

Obwohl sich alles in mir dagegen widerstrebte, drückte ich die nur angelehnte Tür auf und betrat leise das Haus. Seit der Stützpunkt des Orden des Phoenixs verlegt worden war, verwahrloste dieses Haus von Tag zu Tag mehr und es kümmerte niemanden, was damit geschah.

Die „Empfangshalle" war in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt. Nur das Licht, dass nun durch den Türspalt leicht rein schimmerte, ermöglichte es mir, etwas zumindest andeutungsweise zu erkennen.

Geistesabwesend strich ich über die verstaubte Komode, gegen die ich früher eigentlich grundsätzlich gestolpert war, und wirbelte die Staubflocken auf. Wider Erwarten bekam ich keinen Hustenanfall, es ging einfach an mir vorbei.

Ich schlich weiter durch das Haus und landete schließlich in der Küche. Hier hatte ich immer das größte Chaos angerichtet. Molly war immer dem Herzinfarkt nahe gewesen. Wie viele Teller hatte ich zu Bruch gehen lassen? Oder Suppen(!) anbrennen lassen, wenn ich mit viel Gebettel die Aufgabe bekommen hatte, jene umzurühren?

Wie selbstverständlich setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl und strich sanft über den Tisch – dieser war merkwürdiger Weise nicht annähernd verstaubt. Das Holz fühlte sich glatt an, so, als ob es frisch gescheuert worden war. Lag es an der Magie in diesem Haus? Oder war jemand hier gewesen?

Ich starrte weiter vor mich hin und langsam gewöhnte ich mich sogar an die Dunkelheit hier, so dass ich Umrisse erkannte.

Als ein schrecklich quietschendes Geräusch ertönte, schreckte ich kurz hoch und sah dann, dass die Tür zur Speisekammer auf gegangen war.

Spukte es hier?

Leise schlich ich zur Speisekammer und luckte durch den Türspalt. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, es wäre wirklich niemand hier. Nicht das ich schreckhaft wäre – ICH? Niemals! - Aber mein Momentaner Zustand schrie nach Einsamkeit. Ich wollte trauern. Letztes Jahr hatte Sirius hier eine wundervolle Weihnachtsfeier organisiert und war endlich zwischendurch gut gelaunt gewesen... und jetzt war er weg...

Aber da hockte tatsächlich jemand. Wie ein trauriges häufchen Elend saß die Person da, Beine angezogen, Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und leise vor sich hin seufzend. Wer war das bloß? Es war leider doch zu dunkel, so dass ich nur erkennen konnte, dass es offenbar ein Mann sein musste. Sein Rücken war zu breit und muskulös für eine Frau und das Stück Bein, dass durch die leicht hochgerutschte Hose entblößt war, zeigte eine deutliche Behaarung.

„Hallo?", flüsterte ich leise und schüchtern, ich hätte ich selbst kaum gehört, aber er schien mich registriert zu haben.

„Tonks..."

Stille.

„... was machst du hier?", fragte er und hob seinen Kopf etwas. Sein Anblick erschreckte mich ein wenig. Ein verwahrloster, ungepflegter Bart, zerzauste Haare, müde Augen. Er sah nocht erschöpfter aus, als sonst.

„Remus?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein gesicht. Es wirkte gequält und unecht, aber es beruhigte mich ein wenig. Seit Sirius´ Tod, hatte niemand mehr von uns allen wirklich herzlich gelacht oder ein freundliches Lächeln zu Stande bekommen.

„Ich weiß nicht... bin hier irgendwie zufällig vorbei gekommen", nuschelte ich und ließ mich neben ihn auf den Boden gleiten. Er musterte mich entkräftet von der Seite. Er sah wirklich fertig aus.

„Dito."

Eine Weile saßen wir schweigsam nebeneinander. Es war einfach zu erholsam eine Person neben sich zu wissen, die genauso litt, wie man selbst. Doch dann:

„Warum bist du nicht bei deinen Eltern?"

„Aufträge in Brasilien. Hab wohl einfach Pech, dass alle in meiner Familie entweder schwarzmagisch sind oder Auroren", verkündete ich und klang dabei kummervoller, als ich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Bleibst du hier?"

„Weiß nicht, du?"

„Ja. Wo soll ich sonst hin? Wegen Geldmangel haben sie mich gleich wieder aus der Wohnung geschmissen und außerdem schulde ich es ihm..."

„Du wolltest ganz alleine hier bleiben?", fragte ich perplex. Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an. Wie einsam musste dieser Mann sein. Da kauerten sich meine Probleme ja auf einen winzigen Fleck zusammen. Ich hatte immerhin noch Familie und auch Freudne, wenn ich die dann mal aufsuchen würde.

„Ja."

„Soll ich bleiben?"

„Wenn du willst."

Das wars an Konversation. Den restlichen Abend saßen wir wortlos auf diesen unglaublich dreckigen Speisekammerboden und starrten Löcher in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwann hatten sich unsere Hände gefunden, die sich in einander krallten, wie bei Ertrinkenden. Die Blutergüsse, die sich da später befinden würden, kümmerten mich für den Moment nicht.

Hauptsache, ich war für ihn da. Er war eine sehr wichtige Person in meinem Leben neben meinem Cousin, den ich übrigens NIE für schuldig gehalten hatte - Meine Mum hatte ihn einfach zu gut gekannt, als dass sie ihm so etwas schlechtes zugetraut hätte - und diese Meinung hatte sie mir geschickt übermittelt. Sirius war nie der Anwärter für solche Taten gewesen.

Ich würde ja jetzt gerne behaupten, dass Remus NUR ein guter Freund für mich war, aber Schwindelgefühl, Bauchkribbeln und idiotische Gedanken hatten leider das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Doch, wie sagte er so schön? Ich war nur halb so alt wie er und somit zu jung. Ich hätte etwas besseres verdient, als einen alternden Werwolf, der Rheumaanwerter war und mir niemals das geben könnte, was ich brauchte.

Daraufhin hatte ich meine Bemühungen über Bord geworfen. Wollte aber wenigsten für ihn da sein, wenn er mich brauchte. So wie jetzt.

Und so verbrachte ich mein schweigsamstes Weihnachten, seid ich denken konnte.

**Ende

* * *

**

**An Alle**: Tja, ich dachte mir, das es nicht für alle hundertprozentig glückliche Weihnachtsfeste geben kann, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht... die nächsten sind wieder den ersten drei OneShots ähnlicher...

Ach ja, an alle, die es noch nicht wissen: über AlertStory bekommt ihr eine automatische Nachricht, wenn es hier etwas neues gibt... und für alle anonymus: gebt mir eure Mailaddys und ich schick euch eine persönliche Nachricht!

**MalfoysBabyz**: Danke erstmal für das meganette Kompliment... °knutsch°... deinen Wunsch habe ich schon verpackt, aber erst kommen noch Fred/Herm und Ron/Herm dran... aber dann bekommst du deine gewünschte Intrige! XD... wenn du unten bei dem Reviewknopf auf StoryAlert klickst, bekommst du automatisch eine Nachricht geschickt, wenn ein neues kKapitel draußen ist...

**LadyEvelyn**: Ach? Ich habe dich etwas umgestimmt... °sich selbst auf die Schulter klopf°... schön, dass du es doch nicht ganz so abartig kitschig gefunden hast. Und was ist eigentlich mit „Not sure about forever"? Will nicht drängen, nur ne klare Zeitproblemdarlegung (tolles Wort)...

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Sei nicht böse über das „Nicht-vorher-an-dich-schicken"... wollte dir ein kleenes Geschenk machen. Hab dich lieb... genieß die albernen Werbungen im Fernseher, mach dich über Merkel lustig und verdrück viel Weihnachtsschokolade, dann geht es dir besser! XD

**Ronsreallove**: Gut, es gibt bald wohl recht viele Hermystorys... alle wollen sie verkuppeln, nur immer mit anderen Leutis. Fred, Ron, Draco...s chrekclich sowas, aber nun gut! XD – Hoffe, DAS hier, hat dir auch gefallen!

**Nobody´s Dream**: °wegduck° da freust du dich darüber, wie sorgenlos und fröhlich meine weihnachtsideen sind, und dann komme ich mit sowas… ich stele mich am besten in eine Ecke und schäme mich... ich hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen. Die nächsten werden wieder fröhlicher.

**Samara**: Oh, dass ist ja jemand genauso drauf wie ich... schönschön °kicher°. Ja, ich freue mich unheimlich dolle auf Weihnachten. Wie ein kleines Kind, schrecklich! °gg°


	5. HermineRon

**Disclamer**: Alles Personen gehören wohl leider nicht mir... aber dafür Plot und so weiter.

**Pairing**: Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger

**Genre**: Romance mit allem was dazu gehört. Viel Schmalz, Fluff und Liebesgeschnulze, hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem! XD

**Reviews**: Hallo? Ich schreibe mir schon selber ein Review, wie verzweifelt ist das bitte? Bitte, bitte, lasst mal was von euch hören, ihr Schwarzleser. Da sind 15 Leute auf meiner Author Alert Liste... 15 Leute... und ich hören nur von wenigen ein Feedback. Wenn ihr meine Geschichten nur lest, weil sie blöd sind, könnt ihr das wenigstens sagen! °schmoll°

**Widmung**: Diese Story schenke ich der lieben **Ronsreallove**, wenn ihr Hermine und Ron mögt, schaut mal bei ihr vorbei! Ohne sie, hätte ich wohl nie mehr darüber nachgedacht, etwas über die beiden zu schreiben... ihr habt die Story also ihr zu verdanken! ;)

* * *

**Erinnerungen **

Obwohl nur zwei Personen diesen Raum bevölkerten, war er gefüllt mit ihrem Gelächter. Ron und Hermine, zwei, die nie zu einander zu finden gedroht hatten, saßen aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa in ihrem kleinen, aber gemütlichen Wohnzimmer.

Während Ron dafür gesorgt hatte, dass alles mögliche über Quidditsch den Raum belebten, so wie ein Poster der Cuddley Cannons, ein Besen über den Kamin und ein schwebender, vergrößerter Schnatz auf der Tannenbaumspitze, hatten die Bücher es Hermine zu verdanken, dass sie die antiken Bücherregale bewohnen durften.

Auf dem kleinen Couchtisch stand eine halb gefüllte Flasche Wein und zwei halb geleerte Gläser. Außerdem ein Stapel Fotos, die sich aber zur Hälfte in den Händen Rons wiederfanden.

Hermine, die seelig die Umarmung ihres Freundes genoss, kicherte gerade über eines der Bilder in Rons Händen.

„Ich kanns nicht glauben, dass du es gewagt hast, mich zu fotographieren, als ich schnarchend und mit aufgeklappten Mund in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen bin", japste sie gerade und betrachtete das Bild genauer. Dort lag sie halb auf dem Tisch, drohte aber jeden Moment runter zu kippen, umringt von Büchern und mit offenem Mund.

Auch wenn man es nicht hören konnte, sah man eindeutig, das sie offentsichlich vor sich hinschnarchte und leise im Schlaf vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Doch, natürlich! Einige hatten mir dafür sogar Geld geboten", stimmte Ron in ihr Gekicher ein und schnappte sie sein Weinglas, um noch einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.

„Das war aber nicht fair! Es war kurz vor den UTZ-Prüfungen und ich war arg erkältet. Da schnarcht jeder Mensch. Und weiß heißt hier Geld geboten? Hast du das Foto etwa überall herumgezeigt?", enttrüstete sie sich und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, ehe sie das Foto auf den Stapel auf dem Tisch legte.

„Seamus hatte mich dummerweise dabei erwischt, wie ich das Foto gemacht hatte, ER war Schuld, dass alle Schüler im Griffindorturm darüber im Bilde waren. Außerdem habe ich es ja nicht versteigert, dafür war es mir zu wertvoll", verteidigte sich Ron stetig, hatte aber ein nachsichtiges Lächeln für sie übrig.

„Und es war NICHT kurz vor den Prüfungen, wir hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade mal einen Monat Schule."

„Ja... also kurz vor den Prüfungen", widerstrebte sie sich, beendete dann das Thema, indem sie über das nächste Bild kicherte.

„Und hier Ginny eindeutig zu viel getrunken. Das war in ihrem letzten Jahr, oder?... Wer ist das eigentlich, der unter ihr schläft?"

„Ich glaube, das ist Colin... siehst du die Kamera um seinen Hals nicht?", vermutete der Rothaarige und zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das Foto hier bei ist. Ginny hatte mir immer angedroht, es irgendwann mal zu verbrennen und du kennst sie... sie hält fast immer ihre Versprechen!"

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile weiter.

Harry in pinker, viel zu knapper Badehose (ich sag nur Sackkneifer – lieben Gruß an Fufi in Frankreich, der das tatsächlich so ertragen muss!) und einer dazu nicht passenden, türkisen Badekappe, als sie zu dritt Ferien in Frankreich gemacht hatten.

Bill, der seine kleine, sich wild wehrende Schwester über die Schulter geworfen hatte, um sie ins eiskalte Wasser – es war Ende September und schon ziemlich kalt - werfen zu können.

Fred mit einer Ladung Schnee auf dem Kopf. – Oder war es George?

Professor McGonagall, die hastig versucht, einen Strauß Rosen hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken – sinnlos.

Und noch viele, viele mehr.

Zu guter letzt, Ron und Hermine unter einem von Fred heraufbeschworenen Mistelzweig; sich küssend. Der Kuss sah etwas unbeholfen aus, trotzdem wirkten die beiden unheimlich süß und unschuldig dabei.

„Oh Mann, DAS war sowieso die Härte", schmunzelte Hermine, als sie das letzte Bild betrachtete. Ein sanftes Leuchten erhellte plötzlich ihre Augen und ihr wurde noch wärmer ums Herz, als ihr sowieso schon zu Mute war.

„Ja. Fred der Gauner, wie er uns zu unserem ersten Kuss regelrecht zwingt", warf Ron, ebenfalls grinsend, ein.

„Ja, er hat auch gleich danach eine schallende Ohrfeige dafür einkassieren müssen. Auch wenn er recht damit hatte, dass wir schon viel zu lange zauderten,... Das ist kein Grund, uns so in die Ecke zu drängen. In dem Moment wäre ich fast gestorben."

„Du hast ihm echt eine geschallert?", erkundigte sich Ron überrascht und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, Quatsch. Dafür war er leider viel zu schnell für mich. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, seine Wange wäre heute noch rot! So sauer war ich noch nie auf einen in deiner Familie gewesen. Nicht mal auf dich, als du Krummbein beschuldigt hattest, krätze gefressen zu haben."

„Wow."

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er seinen Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte und sie näher an sich ranzog. Während er ihren Nacken mit sanften Streicheleinheiten liebkoste, murmelte er: „ Ich war Fred in dem Moment äußerst dankbar. Ohne ihn, würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch darüber grübeln, wie ich dich mal zum Ausgehen überreden könnte."

Die Antwort darauf war ein stilles und seliges Lächeln.

Dann zog er sie noch näher an sich ran und drückte ihr einen federsanften (A/N: Neues Wort, Neues Wort! °grins°) Kuss auf den Mund, während er seine Hände um ihr Gesicht schloss, so, als ob er befürchtete, sie würde vor ihm zurück weichen.

**Ende

* * *

**

**Kommentar**: Man ist das kitschig. Aber ich musste ja eine kleien Entschädigung liefern... dafür, dass Tonks und Remus „nur" Händchen gehalten hatten °zwinka°. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, so das ihr euch ein Herz nehmen könnt, um mir ein klitzekleines **_Review _**hinterlassen zu können – anonyme Leser dürfen auch! °Mauerwink°

**LadyEvelyn**: Wie gerne würde ich dich etwas aufmuntern... du klingst echt fertig. Da ist mein bisschen Schlafstörung ja ein reinster Segen gegen...°trotzdem totmüde bin° ich muss zu meiner Schande leider auch gestehen, dass ich nicht sonderlich weiter gekommen bin... extrem faul ich will ersteinmal all meine in meinem Kopf herumsschwirrenden Plots loswerden, und das kann noch dauern, trotzdem werde ich mich mal demnächst auf eine weitere Übersetzung stürzen. Kann ja als Klausurvorbereitung nicht schaden, oder? XD

**EvannaBlack**: Ich teile voll und ganz deine Meinung. Die Ginny/Charlie Story mag ich auch am liebsten... mit den Zwillingen hatte ich eventuell sowieso etwas geplant – na, jetzt hast du es amtlich gemacht! XD

**Nobody´s Dream:** °Pralinen und Glühwein dankend annehm° Naja, jetzt ist es ja wieder fröhlicher – und wird wohl auch ersteinmal dabei bleiben. Sogar meine geplante Ginny/Draco/Blaise Story wird hoffentlich ausgelassen wirken, trotz gewünschter Intrige! XD – Ich danke dir, dass du dich hiermit als einzige Person gezeigt hast, auf die ich mich immer und jeder Zeit verlassen kann! °knuddel°

**Dana:** Das hast du vollkommen recht! Unsere Politik ist der reinste Witz, und ausgerechnet darüber schreibe ich morgen eine Klausur. Ich drehe am Rad! – Weißt du was? Ich habe mich entschlossen die kurzen Weihnachtsstorys nicht mehr betan zu lassen. Soll nicht bös gemeint sein, aber die kommen immer ganz sponatn und dann bin ich so neugierig auf anderer Meinungen... außerdem lerne ich ja langsam, mit der Rechtschreibung um zu gehen, oder? Frage will ich ernsthaft beantwortet bekommen! °smile° – Diese Story war hoffentlich wieder fröhlicher und bringt dich gelegentlich zum Schmunzeln. Langsam habe ich echt das Gefühl, allen Leuten, die ich kenne, geht es nicht sonderlich gut, und das mag ich gar nicht haben!


	6. SiriusMila

**Disclamer**: °Schluchz° Mir gehört GAR NICHTS! Sirius gehört der großen und überaus boshaften (sie hat ihn einfach sterben lassen!) JKR und Mila gehört **BineBlack**, die sie mir für ein paar Stunden ausgeliehen hat! Danke.

**Pairing**: Sirius/Mila

**Genre**: Hoffnungslose Romantik!

**Warnungen**: Um die ganze Art von Mila verstehen zu können, solltet ihr alle (also ihr Leser) ersteinmal bei **BineBlack** vorbei schauen und ihre zwei fertigen und ihre dritte angefangene Story lesen °kleiner Tipp: Geniale Storys!°

**Widmung**: **BineBlack,** natürlich... ihr habe ich Mila zu verdanken, sonst hätte ich mir wohlmöglich noch wen anderes aussuchen müssen, der an Sirius´ Seite passt und das hätte fatal geendet... außerdem ist sie die beste Autorin überhaupt und hat somit diese Widmung verdient! °zwinka°

**Beta: **Einmal ausnahmsweise... na, wer wohl? Genau, **BineBlack**! Vielen Dank, nach dem dritten Versuch hats dann auch geklappt!

**Kleine Bemerkung**: Ich weiß, eigentlich wäre jetzt Fred/Hermine und dann Blaise/Ginny/Draco dran... sorry auch, aber DAS musste ich einfach ganz schnell runterschreiben, sonst wäre ich ganz durcheinander gekommen – schreibt ihr mir trotzdem ein kleines Review?

**Danke an**: Rudi, Evanna Black, Rubinonyx, Ronsreallove, Samara, Nobody´s Dream, dark Temptation… hab gerade leider nicht so viel zeit, nächstes Mal bekommt ihr wieder ausführlichere Antworten! ;)

* * *

**Beneidenswertes Familienglück  
**  
Sanftes Licht durchflutete das gemütliche Schlafzimmer. Das riesige Bett, das in der Mitte dieses Zimmers stand beherbergte zwei aneinander gekuschelte Personen, die mit gleichmäßigem Atemrhythmus noch immer schliefen, obwohl es schon nach zehn Uhr war. Ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht um die vier Jahre, stand unschlüssig vor der Tür und überlegte, ob sie, so wie jeden Weihnachtsmorgen, einfach ins Zimmer stürzen, und mit einem Sprung ins Bett ihrer Eltern den seeligen Schlaf stören, oder ob sie den beiden noch ein paar ruhige Minuten gönnen sollte.

Sie entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit und tapste wieder leise in ihr Bett.

Lily Black war kein Kind, was übermäßig diskret war, aber irgendetwas hinderte sie an diesem verschneiten morgen. Verträumt schaute sie aus ihrem Fenster und beobachtete die einzelnen Schneeflocken, die die Fensterschiebe benetzten.Sollte sie es wagen und einfach ins Wohnzimmer schleichen, um mal zu schauen, was dort unter dem Christbaum lag? Schaden konnte es ja nichts!

Also stand sie wieder auf und schlich auf leisen, barfüßigen Sohlen den Flur entlang.

* * *

Währenddessen flackerten die Augen der schönen Frau in jenem gemütlichen Schlafzimmer und verrieten, dass sie jeden Moment aufwachen würde. Sie spürte einen großen, männlichen Körper neben sich. Ihre Beine waren miteinander verkeilt, ihre Hände verflochten und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner nackten Brust.

Schon vor langer Zeit hatte sie es sich angewöhnt, sein Schlafanzugsoberteil anzuziehen, da er dieses verschmähte. Sie liebte es morgens seinen Geruch in der Nase zu haben. Niemand roch so verführerisch herb und würzig nach Mann, wie Sirius es tat.

So lag sie dort einige Minuten still und inhalierte den Duft, der die beiden umgab. Seine glatte Haut umschmeichelte ihre Wange und sie wollte am liebsten die Zeit anhalten – so wie eigentlich jeden Morgen.

Als ihr Blick auf den magischen Wecker fiel, runzelte sie unwillkürlich mit der Stirn. Es war schon weit nach zehn Uhr und Lily hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen. Schlief die Kleine etwa noch oder hatte sie tatsächlich soetwas wie ein Timinggefühl entwickelt.Mila überlegte, ob sie lieber aufstehen sollte, um nachzusehen, was ihre Tochter wirklich veranstaltete, oder ob sie nur noch ein paar Minuten den Frieden genießen sollte.

_„Was beschäftigt dich?"_, kam prombt die telepathische Frage ihres Mannes, der wohl doch nicht mehr schlief, wie sie angenommen hatte. Wie lange er sie wohl schon so beobachtete hatte?  
_  
„Wir haben den ersten Weihnachtstag, es ist nach zehn Uhr und Lily hat sich noch nicht blicken lassen_", teilte sie unverblühmt ihrem Bettgenossen mit und richtete sich dann halb auf. Ihre dunkeln Locken fielen ihr bis zum Brustansatz und sahen arg zerwühlt aus. Er liebte  
diesen Anblick.

„Mach dir keinen Sorgen, sie schläft bestimmt noch. Sie war gestern noch sehr lange wach, weil sie unbedingt den Weihnachtsmann entlarven wollte", versuchte er sie flüsternd zu beruhigen, ehe er ihren Kopf wieder zu sich runterzog und ihre Lippen mit den seinen verschloss.

Sie schloss ihre Augen entspannt und erwiderten den Kuss genauso sanft, wie er ihn begonnen hatte. Obwohl Winter war, die verhasste Zeit der trockenen Lippen, waren seine weich und warm. Sie hätte diesen Kuss am liebsten nie beendet. So wie jede ihrer schon etlich ausgetauschten Liebkosungen.

Nachdem sie den Kuss dann doch unterbrach, legte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und fing an Kreise auf seine Haut zu zeichnen.„Wir sind schon fast fünf Jahre verheiratet", bemerkte sie plötzlich leise und hielt kurz mit ihren Zeichnungen auf.

„Und ich hoffe, es werden noch mindestens fünfzig weitere Jahre sein", erwiderte er darauf, drückte ihren einen Kuss auf die Stirn und began ihr über den Rücken zu streicheln.

„Du hattest diese Nacht schon wieder einen Albtraum", fiel ihr plötzlich ein, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie mitten in der Nacht von seinem zuckenden Körper geweckt worden war.„Das ist ewig nicht mehr passiert. Was hat dich heute Nacht gequält?"

„Wir haben Weihnachten, meine Süße, da lassen sich leider die „Feste" der Kindheit nicht so einfach verbannen", erklärte er ihr mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Er wollte jetzt nicht über seine verdammte Kindheit oder die Jahre in Askaban reden. Er wollte nur ein fröhliches, besinnliches Fest mit seiner kleinen Familie feiern.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht daran erinner", entschuldigte sich Mila und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass selbst sie es manchmal schaffte, so blöde Fragen zu stellen.

„Wollen wir Lily wecken gehen und dann ein paar Geschenke auspacken?", fragte er plötzlich und erhob sich, so dass sie gezwungen war, ihren Kopf von seiner Brust zu nehmen.

„Wie, keine anders aktiv-gestalteten Unternehmungen diesen Morgen? So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht", neckte sie ihn, während sie hinter ihn kroch, ihre Arme um seine Schultern schlang und ihren Kopf auf sein linkes Schulterblatt bettete.

Sein spitzbübisches Grinsen konnte sie nur erahnen, aber die Antwort, die er gab, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Können sie es gar nicht erwarten, Mrs. Black? So kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht. Aber eigentlich hatte ich mir gedacht, dass wir uns DAS für eine gemeinsame Dusche aufsparen können."

Er spürte ihr Lächeln, das sie krampfhaft versuchte in seinen Schultern zu versteckne und drehte sich deshalb um, stolperte halb aus dem Bett und hob seine Angetraute dann hoch.

„Sirius, nein", lachte sie, als er sie durch dir Luft wirbelte und sie dann zurück aufs Bett warf, um sie erbarmungslos durchzukitzeln.

Ihr quietschendes Lachen hallte durch das kleine Anwesen und weckte die Neugier der kleinen Lily, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Schneidersitz vor dem großen Tannenbaum gesessen hatte, um die zahlreichen Geschenke genauer zu analysieren. Jedes Geschenk hatte bereits in ihre Hände gefunden, wo sie sie hin und her drehte, sachte schüttelte und versuchte zu erspüren, was da wohl drin war. Geöffnet hatte sie aber noch keins.

Jetzt sprang sie hoch und eilte ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern, um nach zu sehen, weshalb ihre Mutter so vergnügt lachte.

Ohne anzuklopfen oder auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, hatte sie die weiße Holztür schwungvoll geöffnet und erstarrte im Türrahmen kurz, ehe sie sich besann und ihrem Vater zur Hilfe eilte (A/N: Als ob ER Hilfe benötigte).

Zu zweit kitzelten sie Mila durch, bis diese japsend um Gnade flehte und ihr Mitleid sie dazu veranlasste, aufzuhören.

„Du wirst deinem Vater von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher", enttrüstete sich Mila scherzhaft, als sie ihre Kleine auf den Schoß zog und sanft umarmte.

„Das ist doch gut so", erklärte Lily nüchtern und grinste schief vor sich hin, als sie den belustigten Blick ihres Vaters bemerkte.„Wollen wir jetzt die Geschenke aufmachen?"

„Natürlich meine Kleine", erklärte Sirius feierlich.Erfreut sprang die Kleine auf und rannte wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihre trödelnden Eltern ungeduldig erwartete. Die beiden hatten sich aber noch entschlossen, sich einem langen Kuss hinzugeben, was die ganze Sache noch mehr in die Länge zog. Als Sirius und Mila endlich ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer betraten, stand Lily dort mit verschränkten Armen, ein Fuß wartend auf den Boden tippend.

„Ihr habt euch schon wieder geküsst!", warf sie ihnen beleidigt vor, drehte sich dann aber um, damit sie sich auf die Geschenke stürzten konnte, die sich ja jetzt ganz legal öffnen durfte.Mila stand in Sirius Arm gekuschelt immer noch im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihre Tochter mit leuchtenden Augen, wie diese sorgfältige das Geschenkpapier von einer kleinen Kiste abpulte.

Zum Vorschein kam ein filigranes Schmuckkästchen, in dem sich eine goldene Kette mit einem kleinen Herzanhänger befand. Total baff suchte sie den Blick ihrer Mum, ehe sie jubelnd aufsprang und sich um die Beine ihrer Eltern warf.

„Oh danke! Das ist wunderschön!", quietschte sie hervor und ließ sich sogar gefallen, dass ihr Dad ihre Haare durchwuschelte, etwas, was sie sonst aufs Äußertes zu vermeiden versuchte.

„Soll ich sie dir umlegen?", fragte Mila leise und hockte sich nach Lily bekräftigten Nicken vor ihre Tochter, zog deren Haare über ihre linke Schulter und legte das Schmuckstück an. Das Leuchten der Augen ihrer Tochter versetzte ihrem Herz einen kleinen Luftsprung und ließ sie ebenso zurückgrinsen.

„Wenn du dich über jedes Geschenk so ausgibig freust, dann wird das ja ein langer Vormittag", kommentierte Sirius plötzlich trocken und täschelte seiner Tochter noch einmal über den Kopf.

„Lass das Daddy", wehrte sie ihn diesmal aber ab und kehrte zurück zum Weihanchtsbaum._„Für dich habe ich auch noch was ganz besonderes_", versprach er Mila dann plötzlich mit seinen telepathsichen Mitteln und grinste sie bedeutungsvoll an, indem er zusätzlich noch mit seinen Augenbrauen wackelte.  
_  
„Ach wirklich? Und wann bekomme ich die Ehre zugeteilt, näheres darüber zu erfahren?", _fragte sie still zurück, bekam aber nur ein weiteres Grinsen zur Antwort.

* * *

Nach einer weiteren ganzen Stunde, hatte Lily endlich ihre Auspackorgie beendet und verlangte jetzt ihr gewohntes, üppiges Frühstück.Lachend verabschiedete sich Mila in die Küche, während Sirius Lily darum bat, sich schnell warm anzuziehen, damit sie bei einem längeren Aufenthalt im Garten nicht fror.

Verwundert kam das Mädchen dem Wunsch nach. In weniger als fünf Minuten stand sie wieder vor ihrem Vater, der sich ebenfalls eine Hose, Pullover und Umhang übergezogen hatte. Zusammen wickelten sich sie ihre Schals um, setzten sich eine Mütze auf, schnürrten ihre Stiefel und verließen das Haus, nachdem sie sich von Mila verabschiedet hatten, die eifrig den Tisch deckte und das Frühstück vorbereitete.

Grinsend ertdeckte sie ihre beiden Satansbraten draußen im Schneegestöber, wo sie mehrere Schneemänner bauten. Insgesamt waren es am Ende vier, als Sohn und Tochter lachend wieder ins Haus gestolpert kamen.

„Na ihr Schneemann-Erbauer, Hunger?", begrüßte Mila die beiden verschneiten Gestalten, die eine halbe Stunde später jede Menge frischen Schnee in der Wohnung verteilten.

„Jep", verkündete Lily, die sich aus Schal, Umhang und Mütze schälte und schneller am Tisch saß, als Mila „Quidditch" sagen konnte.Zusammen aßen sie ihr ausgiebiges Frühstück, bis die Uhr plötzlich verkündete, dass es schon kurz vor zwölf Uhr war.

„So junge Dame. In wenigen Minuten kommt eine weitere Weihnachtsüberraschung aus dem Kamin. Du hast nicht zufällig Lust, ein paar Stunden bei deinem Patenonkel zu verbringen, oder?", verkündete Sirius plötzlich und versetzte sowohl Mila, wie auch Lily kurzzeitig in einen Schockzustand. Lily erholte sich davon aber recht schnell wieder und sah begeistert zu ihrem Vater auf.

„Ich darf heute bei Harry bleiben? Und bei den Zwillingen?", fragte sie völlig entgeistert und sprang ihrem Vater sofort um den Hals, als dieser zustimmend nickte.

„Oh, danke Daddy!", quietschte sie vergnügt, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer raste, um diverse Sache zusammen zu suchen.

_„Das hättest du nicht zufällig mit mir absprechen können, oder?_", fragte Mila etwas verstimmt auf ihre stille Art. Sie hatte sich auf den Tag mit ihrem Mann UND ihrer Tochter gefreut und war durch diese Aktion etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht worden.

_„Sie kommt doch in ein paar Stunden wieder. Und die Zeit haben wir ganz für uns alleine", _besänftigte Sirius sie vielsagend und hob schon wieder lazsiv die Augenbraue. Dieser Mann würde irgendwann dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie auf der Geschlossenen von St. Mungos landen würde.

* * *

Immer noch etwas verstimmt starrte Mila auf den Kamin, durch den soeben Lily mit Harry verschwunden war. Die drei Erwachsenen hatten sich nur wenig Zeit für Konversation genommen, da Lily die ganze Zeit fragte, wann sie denn endlich los könnten.

Jetzt war das Haus wieder ruhig und sie hörte nur den Atem, der ihren Nacken streifte. Sirius hatte von hinten ihren Taile mit seinen Armen umschlungen und sie fest an sich gezogen. So dirigierte er sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie sanft in die Kissen bettete.

_„Lauf mir nicht davon, ich komme gleich wieder_", bat er sie schweigend und ihr zustimmendes Nicken verwischte all seine Bedenken aus seinem Gesicht. Sie schien nicht mehr böse zu sein, was ihn unheimlich erleichterte.Rasch eilte er ins Wohnzimmer, von wo er mit einer reichlich angehäuften Schale wieder kam, in der sich kandierte Früchte anfanden.

„Schließ die Augen", forderte er sie leise auf und sie kam diesen Wunsch lächelnd nach. Als erstes spürte sie das Gewicht, dass sich neben sie in die Kissen niederließ und dann roch sie süßen Zucker, der ihre Sinne betörte.

Und dann fühlte sie etwas Kühles an ihrem Mund. Verwundert öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und entdeckte eine mit Zucker überzogene Erdbeere, die stumm um Einlass bat. Neugierig öffnete sie ihre Lippen und Sirius schob die Frucht vorsichtig in ihren Mund.Genießerisch schloss sie wieder die Augen und leckte sich die Lippen.  
_  
„Wunderbar süß und viel zu schlecht für die Figur_."

„_Als ob das bei dir einen Unterschied machen würde. Du bist und bleibst wunderschön._"

„_Vielen Dank auch. Trotzdem sind das unnötige Pfunde für die Hüften._"

„_Seit wann stört dich so etwas? Du warts doch, Merlin sein Dank, immer so bodenständig, dass dich solche Kleinereien nie gekümmert haben._"

„_Menschen ändern sich mein Schatz..._"

„Na, dann esse ich die Früchte eben alleine", kommentierte er trocken und biss auch prombt selbst von der kandierten Melone ab.

„Hey! Die sind für mich bestimmt", kicherte dann Mila plötzlich los und angelte sich den Rest Melone erfolgreich und steckte sie sich grinsend selbst in den Mund.

„Du solltest Frauen in solchen Dingen nie ernst nehemn", prophezeite sie lachend und heimste sich dafür einen stürmischen Kuss ein.

„Würde ich nie", warf Sirius irgendwie dazwischen, ehe er ihre Lippen wieder voll in Anspruch nahm. Ergeben ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und zog ihn hungrig auf sich drauf. Ungeduldig zog sie ihm seinen Pullover über den Kopf, so dass seine leicht gebräunte Haut wieder zum Vorschein kam.

„Gehen wir jetzt duschen?"  
**  
Ende

* * *

**

_Wie? Ihr wisst nicht, was spannendes passiert, wenn ihr auf den kleinen, lila Knopf drückt? Den da unten links, wo GO drauf steht? Ihr wisst es echt nicht? Na, dann findet es doch mal heraus! °zwinka°_


	7. HermineGeorgeFred

**Disclamer**: Ich würde wohl ALLES geben, um die Zwilling nur einen Tag in meinem Haus zu wissen, aber leider wird das wohl immer ein Traum bleiben... °schnöff°

**Pairing**: Hermine und die Zwillinge

**Genre**: Ich war mal nicht sehr nett. Obwohl die Zwillinge ein Teil dieser Story sind, ist das hier alles andere als lustig. Etwas Gewalt, etwas Sehnsucht, etwas Wut... alles vorhanden.

**Reviews**: Okay, ich sollte es vielleicht endlich mal gestehen… ich bin Reviewholiker... also, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich in der Enzugsklapse lande (es gibt dann gar nix mehr zu lesen), schreibt schnell!

**Widmung**: **EvannaBlack **und **Nobody´s Dream**, tatsächlich gleich zwei, die diesen Wunsch geäußert haben – na, nicht unbedingt DEN, aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist der Name Hermine gefallen... und Fred und George waren auch dabei! –gg-

**Kleine Werbung: **Wer die Zwillinge mag und nichts dagegen hat, wenn man sie mit Hermine verkuppelt, dann schaut doch mal in meinem Storysammelsorium vorbei!

_Wer ein Ziel hat, darf Umwege gehen_: Hermine zieht bei den Zwillingen ein, weil Lee auszieht. Sie steht kurz vor der Endprüfung... und Fred benimmt sich nicht so, wie sie ihn kennt. Tränen, Lacher und Stirngerunzel mit kombinierten Fragezeichen in den Augen garantiert! XD

_Gartenfete mit Komplikationen_: Prequel zu WeZhdUg (s.o.)... bisher nur Prolog erschienen, wird erst weitergeschreiben, wenn ich meine dritte beendet habe:

_Der Leidensweg des George Weasley_: George sieht endlich ein, dass er schon viel zulange Hermine liebt; doch jetzt ist es zu spät. Sie ist mit seinem Bruder Ron zusammen und Fred hat auch keine Zeit mehr für ihn, weil Freds schwangere Frau Angelina ihn sehr für sich beansprucht. Wie kommt es bloß aus dem Gefühls-Chaos wieder raus?

**Erinnerungen**

Obwohl es draußen in dicken Flocken schneite – und das schon seit Tagen – hatte der Überfluss an Kunden nicht Abbruch getan. Im Gegenteil, scheinbar waren noch mehr als sonst in den kleinen Laden der Weasley Zwillinge gekommen.

„Wir müssen offensichtlich mal einen Ausbau vornehmen", murmelte Fred vor sich hin, als er zur Eingangstür ging, um das „Closed"-Schild aufzuhängen.

Endlich Feierabend!

Als er sich seinen Abrechnungen zuwandte, eine lästige Nebenwirkung, wenn man ein eigenes Geschäft führte, hallte das grässliche Klingelgeräusch noch ein weiteres Mal durch den Raum.

„Tut mir Leid, meine Dame, aber wir haben jetzt geschlossen, kommen Sie doch bitte morgen wieder", bat Fred die junge Frau, die durch die Tür trat. Sie hatte goldbraune Locken, aber ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht ganz erkennen, da sie es zu Boden gesenkt hatte.

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Bitte, so dass er seufzend Feder und Pergament niederlegte, um erneut den Tresen zu umrunden.

„Ich bitte Sie wirklich inständig, das Geschäft zu verlassen, auch ein Mann braucht mal Feierabend."

Nachdem die Frau einmal tief ein- und ausatmete, hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihrem Gegenüber das erste Mal direkt in die Augen. Und die Wirkung war unverkennbar.

„Hermine?", stammelte er unsicher und total entsetzt vor sich hin, als er die dunklen Augen erkannte, ihre Gesichtzüge seine Alarmglocken erklingen ließ.

„Was... zum... ZUM HENKER, WAS TAUCHST DU HIER PLÖTZLICH AUF?", fluchte er los und ließ sein Tintenfass fallen, das er immer noch in der Hand gehabt hatte. Ein hässliches Klirren verriet den beiden, dass es zersprungen war und nun wohl einen großen, schwarzen Fleck auf den Boden zauberte.

„Ich... es... aber... es tut mir leid", murmelte sie unverständlich, aber jedes einzelne Wort drang bis zu seinen Ohren und überrascht hob er die Augenbraue. Seine Wut war verflogen, und stattdessen war die Neugier geweckt worden.

„Weshalb bist du vor drei Jahren einfach verschwunden? Weißt du eigentlich, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?", fragte er nun vorsichtig nach, obwohl er schon fast erwartete, dass sie kein Wort herausbekommen würde. Ihre Lippen zitterten so stark, dass er Angst bekam, sie würden ihr gleich abfallen.

„Mir ist einfach alles zu viel geworden. Ich konnte nicht. Deshalb hatte ich gedacht, dass ich woanders ein neues Leben beginnen könnte. Aber Frankreich hat es mir NICHT geben können. Zu viele gute Erinnerungen sind immer noch an dieses bescheuerte Land gefesselt, trotz der ganzen Probleme, die ich hier ebenfalls zu bewältigen hatte."

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? George hätte dir helfen können... ich hätte dir helfen können."

„Mir konnte keiner mehr helfen. Und ich wollte nicht, dass ihr auch noch zerbrecht. Ihr, die immer noch ein kleiner Lichtblick in dieser verkorksten Gesellschaft wart und immer noch seid. Ich hätte euch in meine Depressionen mit hineingezogen, und das wollte ich nicht."

Ihr lief eine einsame Träne die Wange hinunter und er musste sich arg zusammen reißen, sie nicht weg zu streichen oder gar zu küssen.

„Als ich dann vor drei Monaten die Nachricht erhielt, dieser verdammte Voldemort sei besiegt worden... Dass Harry noch lebte und er verdammte Schrecken vorbei sei, hatte ich meinen Job gekündigt, meine Sachen gepackt und bin zurück gekehrt."

„Und das hat drei Monate gedauert?", fragte er verdutzt, während er immer noch vor ihr stand und sich nicht rühren konnte. Es musste ein merkwürdiges Bild abgeben. Ein kräftiger, rothaariger Mann stand still und steif vor einer jungen, verheulten und vor allem sehr kleinen Frau, die ihm gerade erklärte, dass sie unter Depressionen gestanden hatte, bei der ihr niemand hatte helfen können.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob ich wirklich kommen sollte. Ich hatte die Reaktion erwartet, die du recht überzeugend repräsentiert hattest. Anschreien, Verwünschungen... ich habe es verdient, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr", schluchzte sie jetzt doch und ohne zu wissen wie, lag sie plötzlich in seinen Armen und durchnässte sein dünnes Hemd.

Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte wie verrückt, vielleicht, weil sie krampfhaft versuchte, ihren Tränenfluss zu stoppen, was das Schluchzen nicht gerade sinnvoll unterstürzte. Ihr Herz pochte rasend gegen ihre Brust, so dass auch er spüren konnte.

„Wenn George jetzt die Treppe runter kommt, dann wirst du Kronzeugin eines erstklassigen Mordes", murmelte Fred plötzlich in ihr Haar, was sie aufschrecken ließ.

„Was?"

„Naja, wir hatten abgemacht, dass wir den anderen sofort holen, falls du es wagen solltest hier wieder aufzutauchen, damit wir dich gemeinsam zusammen schlagen können", erklärte Fred ernsthaft und ihr stockte kurzzeitig der Atem. Dann huschte ein winziges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Nun ja, ich hätte es verdient. Sollten wir George dann nicht schnell holen, damit der nicht erst dich umbringt, bevor er seine Wut an mir auslässt?", seufzte sie. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich muss erst die Abrechnung fertig schreiben. Geh doch schon mal alleine hoch. Ich komme dann gleich nach. Und dann wirst du etwas mehr erzählen, verstanden?"

Kurzes Nicken.

Sie ging die Treppe hinauf, die sich zwischen Lagerraum und dem Verkaufsraum befand, während er sich wieder seinen Rechnungen widmete. Ein kurzes Unbehagen stieg in ihr hoch, als sie die fremdgewordene Wohnung betrat und Geräusche aus der Küche vernahm.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie durch die angelehnte Tür und schlich hinter George, der aggressiv auf Wurzeln einhackte. Sie schlich direkt hinter ihn, er hatte sie immer noch nicht gehört, und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Bitte leg erst das Messer weg, wenn du dich umdrehen willst", bat sie ihn leise. Beschämt spürte sie, wie er sich urplötzlich unter ihren Händen anspannte.

Seine Augen waren, was sie natürlich nicht sehen konnte, vor Schreck weit aufgerissen und auch seine wutentbrannten Bewegungen mit dem Messer hatten sofort augehört.

Klirrend fiel das Küchengerät auf die Arbeitsplatte, aber er drehte sich immer noch nicht um.

„George, du weißt gar nicht, wie Leid es mir tut. Am liebsten würde ich mich sofort von der nächsten Brücke runter stürzen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann gar nichts mehr. Ich wollte euch niemals verlassen. Aber ich wollte euch dadurch schützen... Blödsinn, das weiß ich jetzt auch, aber damals wusste ich es nicht besser."

Er drehte sich immer noch nicht um.

Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt schwungvoll umgedreht und ihr all seine angestaute Wut entgegen geschleudert. Aber auch er konnte nicht mehr. Und beim Klang ihrer Stimme, bei der Sanftheit ihrer Entschuldigung, war seine Wut plötzlich verraucht.

Zögernd wandte er sich zu ihr um. Sie hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen und er wollte sie schnellstmöglich verfluchen. Tränen waren eine verhasste Sache.

„Scheiße Hermine, wo warst du bloß die ganzen Jahre?", murmelte er mehr zu sich, als zu ihr. Dann zog er sie plötzlich sehr fest an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie wie ein Ertrinkender.

Sie ließ ihn gewähren. Momentan brauchte sie selbst diese Umarmung, die Sicherheit, dass alles gut werden könnte.

„Mach das nie wieder, versprochen? Wenn du das jemals wieder vor haben solltest, wirst du uns beiden erst Bescheid geben, okay? Mit allen Kleinigkeiten, die sich finden lassen, damit wir jeder Zeit wissen, wo wir dich finden."

„Versprochen."

Er wiegte sie noch eine Weile sanft in seinen Armen, bis lautes Treppengepoltere den zweiten Herren des Hauses ankündigte.

„Merlin, bitte, lass ihn sie nicht umgebracht haben", flehte Fred leise vor sich hin, bevor er die Küche betrat und erfreut das friedliche Bild erblickte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stürzte er sich auf die beiden und legte seine Arme um sie. Diese kuriose Umarmung hielt aber nur ein, höchstens zwei Sekunden, weil Hermine plötzlich anfing loszulachen.

„Man könnte fast meinen, ihr hätte eine gehörige Portion an Feinfühligkeit und Sentimentalität gewonnen."

Bestürzt beobachtete sie aber nach ihren Worte, wie Fred und George sie ernsthaft musterten. Sollte sie etwa mit dieser Aussage Recht haben? War es vorbei mit den gewissenlosen Streichen, Witzen und Aktivitäten? War sie etwa daran schuld?

Die Zwillinge tauschten kurz einen beklemmenden Blick, ehe sich ein gerissenes Grinsen auf ihre Gesichter schlich und Hermine ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen fiel.

„Na Gott sei Dank, ich hatte schon arge Befürchtungen", gestand sie leise, ehe sie wieder in Georges Umarmung flüchtete, dabei Freds Hand aber nicht losließ, so dass sie ihn ebenfalls zu sich ziehen konnte.

„Ich habe euch so vermisst."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Tag, der an allem Schuld war 

_In den Gassen war das Chaos ausgebrochen. Vor zehn Minuten waren noch überall Todesser gewesen, die keine Gnade hatten, alles niederzumetzteln, was nicht ein bisschen Reinblütigkeit und Sympathie für den Lord aufweisen konnte._

_Hermine ging traumatisiert durch die Winkelgasse und versuchte allen zu helfen, die nach Erlösung riefen. Und das waren eine Menge. Nicht viele Heiler aus St. Mungo hatten den Mut aufgebracht, einfach zu helfen. Zu viele hatten Angst, zu viele waren dem Lord heimlich treu. Es war erbärmlich._

_Das Gemisch aus Schnee und Matsch hatte sich rot gefärbt. So viele Tote, so viele Verletzte. Und bald sollte Weihnachten sein. Es würde so viele Hexen geben, die dieses Fest ohne Ehemann feiern sollten, so viele Kinder, die die Festtage damit beschäftigt sein würden, ihre Eltern zu beklagen, anstatt die Geschenke auszupacken._

_Hermine hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Und es quälte sie, wenn die Menschen unter ihren Händen wegstarben._

„_Demnächst brauche ich dringend eine Theraphie", überlegte sie im Stillen, suchte im Gedächtnis schon einige Namen und Nummern heraus, als sie plötzlich bei der Schulter gepackt wurde. Unsaft wurde sie an die nächstliegende Hauswand geschleudert._

_Graue Augen glitzerten sie wahnsinnig an und sie spürte, dass dieser Mann eindeutig nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte._

_Zitternd versuchte sie sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, aber sein Arm klemmte starr an ihrem Hals. Sie war ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert._

_Panisch flackerten ihre Augen, als er seinen Mund auf ihren senkte und sie hungrig küsste. Sie versuchte, mit seiner Zuge zu verschlingen._

_Würgend riss sie ihren Kopf zuf Seite und schrie aus vollem Halse. Es waren noch viele Menschen in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, die nicht verletzt waren. Genug Menschen, die ihr hätten helfen könnten, aber es kam keiner._

„_Schreie ruhig weiter, du kleines Schlammblut. Dich wird keiner erhören. Dir wird keiner helfen. Die haben alle zu viel Angst!", zischte der Mann ihr ins Ohr, ehe er seine Zunge in ihre Ohrmuschel tauchte, eine feuchte Spur über ihr Gesicht zog, ihren Mund wieder verschloss und dann gewaltvoll ihre Robe zerriss._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Stumme Tränen rollten ihr über das Gesicht. Immer wieder spukten diese Bilder durch ihre Gedanken. Immer wieder tauchte dieser ekelerregende Mann vor ihr auf, der ihre Schreie mit Überlkeit verursachenden Küssen verstummen ließ.

„Hermine, bitte sag uns, was mit dir los ist", bat Fred sie, der soeben aus der Küche zurückgekehrt war, wo er das benutze Geschirr abgestellt hatte.

Jetzt saßen sie zusammen auf der Couch der Zwillinge. Links George, an den Hermine sich vertrauensvoll gekuschelt hatte, recht Fred, der sich unter ihre Füße geschoben hatte, so dass ihre Beine jetzt über seine Knie baumelten.

Geistesabwesend strich er ihre Beine entlang, hörte aber abrupt auf, als er ihr Zittern bemerkte. Nun lag seine Hand lediglich auf ihrem linken Unterschenkel. Ihre Gänsehaut übertrug sich auf seinen Arm, wo sich jetzt seine kleinen Härchen aufstellten und ihm einen schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Bitte Mia, sag uns endlich, was passiert ist. Wir wussten nicht einmal, weshalb du so plötzlich verschwunden bist. War irgendetwas passiert? Hat dir jemand etwas...?", fragte George weiter, hörte aber sofort auf, als sie wieder hemmungslos zu schluchzen anfing.

„Verdammt! Ich will es endlich vergessen. Ich will endlich wieder mein Leben so führen, wie vor dieser ganzen Scheiße. Ich will wieder mit euch lachen, ich will so vieles... und ich würde euch so gerne darüber erzählen, damit ihr mich verstehen könnt, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht aussprechen!", versuchte sie krampfhaft nicht stockend zu erklären, aber die Stimme versagte ihr, so dass nur ein Krächzen zustande kam. Die beiden hatten sie trotzdem verstanden.

„Es war während dieser Todesseraktion, nicht wahr? Vor drei Jahren, acht Tage vor Weihnachten? Als du dich freiwillig gemeldet hattest, die Verletzten zu versorgen?", erkundigte sich Fred plötzlich. Sie war nur zu einem Nicken in der Lage, aber immerhin nickte sie.

„War es ein Todesser?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er trug keine Maske. Und seine Robe war nicht die der Todesser, aber er hatte mich mehrmals Schlammblut genannt", krächzte Hermine hervor. Die Tränen waren bereits getrocknet. Zuviele hatte sie bereits vergossen. Ihre Reserven waren aufgebraucht.

„Aber es war ein Mann?"

„Ja."

„Hat er dich verflucht?"

„Nein."

„Hat er dich geschlagen?"

„NEIN!"

„Hat er..."

„VERDAMMT GEORGE! ER HAT MICH VERGEWALTIGT! DER MISTKERL HAT MICH SO LANGE GEVÖGELT, BIS ICH DIE WINKELGASSE ZUSAMMEN GESCHRIEEN HATTE. Und kein Schwein hatte mir geholfen", schrie sie ihn an und sie ließ ihren Wutausbruchan ihm aus, indem sie auf auf die Brust Georges herumtrommelte, bis er verzweifelt ihre zusammen geballten Hände packte, sie hoch riss und somit zwang, ihn anzusehen.

„Hermine! Beruhige dich. Er ist nicht hier. Keiner will dir hier etwas tun. Du bist in Sicherheit. Wir werden dich beschützen... wir... werden dich nie mehr im Stich lassen."

Ein verzweifelter George stand vor seinem Zwilling, in seinen Armen hielt er eine wild zappelnden Hermine, die eine lange Zeit brauchte, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Fred hatte sich irgendwann entschlossen, seine Freundin von hinten ebenfalls zu umarmen, so dass sie zwischen den beiden die Geborgenheit spüren konnte, die sie ihr so gerne schenken wollten.

Es dauerte sehr lange, bis sie aufhörte zu schluchzen und das Hemd von George mit ihren Tränen zu durchnässen. Und es dauerte noch länger, bis sie sich aus der schützenden Umarmung der beiden löste, um George entschuldigend anzublicken.

„Sorry, ich wollte mich eigentlich nicht mehr so weibisch aufführen", erklärte sie leise. Ihre Augen war rot geschwollen, ihr Mund trocken und die Lippen aufgeplatzt.

„Schschsch... es wird alles gut. Niemand wird dich mehr belästigen. Niemand wird dir je wieder etwas antun können. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit", flüsterte Fred ihr beruhigend ins Ohr, bevor er sie wieder an sich zog, seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken vergrub.

George wischte währenddessen ihre Tränen mit einem schwachen Lächeln weg und drückte ihr dann einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Er traute sich noch nicht, sie wieder so zu küssen, wie er es vor ihrem Verschwinden getan hatte. So oft getan hatte...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fünf Wochen später, der erste Weihnachtstag, morgens um genau zu sein, wachte Hermine schweißgebadet aus einem ihrer schon üblichen Albträumen auf. Ihr weicher Flanellschlafanzug, den Fred ihr gegeben hatte, war verschwitzt.

Erst nach einigen Minuten war sie sicher, dass sie in einem großen Bett lag. Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf Freds nackte Brust gebettet und Georges Arme waren um ihren Körper geschlungen.

Seufzend lächelte sie und schaffte es, ihren Pulsschlag wieder auf ein normales Tempo zu regulieren. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen noch einmal entspannt und inhalierte einfach nur den Geruch der beiden ein. Nie wieder würde sie diesen Duft, der die beiden morgens umgab, missen wollen.

Nie wieder.

„Hermine?", vernahm sie ein grunzendes Geräusch, das sie hinter ihren Ohren ortete.

„Ja?"

„Hast du wieder schlecht geschlafen?"

„N... Ja. Es wird dauern. Ich habe es drei Jahre in Frankreich nicht geschafft, die ganze Geschichte zu verarbeiten. Es wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein, wenn das hier innerhalb von zwei Monten klappen könnte."

„Ich würde dir so gerne die Erinnerungen nehmen."

„Danke, aber das kann niemand. Nicht mal ein Denkarium hatte geholfen. Es braucht wohl einfach Zeit."

„Und die Gesellschaft von zwei überaus attraktiven Herren, die dir ab sofort jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen wollen", fügte Fred mit geschlossenen Augen noch hinzu.

Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, als er ihre Reaktion, ruckartiges Erheben, bemerkte.

„Du bist wohl gar nicht von dir überzeugt, was?", lachte sie dann aber und stülpte ihr Kissen über seinen Kopf. Dies animierte ihn wiederum dazu, jenes Kissen zu ergreifen, es über die Bettkante zu werfen und sie an sich heran zu ziehen, damit er sie besser kitzeln konnte.

Ihr Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Raum und zauberte nun auch auf Georges Gesicht ein Lächeln. Wie lange hatte er gewartet, bis wieder dieses unbekümmerte Lachen ihre Kehle verließ.

„Ihr seid unmöglich", keuchte Hermine japsend, als Fred und auch George, der seinen Bruder tatkräftig unterstützt hatte, von ihr abließen.

„Danke", kam es gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern.

„Bildet euch bloß nichts darauf ein. Und jetzt lasst uns frühstücken, ich habe einen Mordshunger!"

Erstaunt hob George seine Augenbraue.

„DU hast Hunger?"

„Ja! Ist das ein Verbrechen?", gab sie knapp zurück, zwinkerte ihn aber an. Sie sprang aus dem Bett, zog ihre Schlafanzugshose hoch, da die bei der kleinen Rangelei etwas runter gerutscht war, und packte dann zwei Arme, um die beiden Herren aus den Federn zu ziehen.

„Gut, ich mache Frühstück, Fred schaut mal, was sich so im Wohnzimmer anfinden lässt und du gehst erstmal duschen", teilte George die Aufgaben auf. Die Protestgeräusche, die Hermine von sich gab, ignorierte er geflissentlich und wollte schon in die Küche verschwinden, als er erneut an der Hand gepackt wurde.

Hermine schaute ihn mit funkelnden Aughen an, ehe sie sich kurz auf Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Der erste, seit sie zurückgekehrt war.

„Danke! Danke für alles", flüsterte sie leise, nachdem sie die gleiche Prozedur auch mit Fred durchnahm und dann ins Badezimmer verschwand.

Ende

**An Alle**: Na, wie war es °Fingernägel abkau°... schrecklich, oder? – drückt eure „Empfindungen" doch einfach mal durch ein kleines Review aus... auch unregistrierte Leser dürfen auf den kleinen GO-Knopf drücken! XD

**Zu Kapitel 5:**

**Rudi:** Oh... um Längen! Wenn ich mir da mal so manch andere näher betrachte, die noch NIE irgendein Wort über mein Geschreibsel verloren haben... ich sehe ja auch ein, dass es krank ist, so besessen von Reviews zu sein, aber das ist eben unser einziger Profit... und mir persönlich bedeutet er viel – zu wissen, wie die Leser dazu stehen... mich würde ja auch brennend interessieren, was die Leute denken, die nach drei Kapiteln abgebrochen haben... ganz ehrlich, ich würde auch gerne mal hören, das ich Mist schreibe... --- Wie kam es eigentlich, dass du erst 5 und dann 4 gelesen hattest?

**Samara:** Ja, Charlie/Ginny ist unangefochten, und ich glaube, da komme ich auch mit keiner anderen FF dran, aber ich bemühe mich! °smile° - JA! In einer Woche haben wir schon den ersten Advent! °jubel°

**EvannaBlack:** Durch einen misslichen Zufall (Telefongespräche) musste ich entdecken, dass du ganz schön Ansprüche auf Fred erhebst... schlimm ist das... aber ich kann dich ja nur zu gut verstehen... er ist einfach zum abknutschen, aber George mag ich seit einer gewissen Zeit noch ein kleines Stück lieber. Du kannst seinen Zwilling also gerne haben – und du wirst sehen, bald sind wir Schwägerinnen! °lach°

**Rubinonyx:** Du hast dich tatsächlich auch hier hin verlaufen? Dann bleib ruhig hier, die nächste One-Shot ist mit Blaise, Draco und Ginny! Hehe

**Nobody´s Dream:** Dein Wunsch scheint erhört worden zu sein... erstaunlich, wie viele hier tatsächlich lesen. ;D – So, hier ist, glaube ich, nochmal Kitschalarm, oder? Aber dann wird es wieder ernster... und dann kommt eine gaaaanz tolle Idee, lass dich überraschen!

**Dana:** Du willst mehr? Du BEKOMMST mehr... mal wieder Fred/Hermine... mit ein wenig George... ich bin irgendwie unverbesserlich. Haha. Du bist jetzt bestimmt richtig erstaunt, dies zu lesen, wo du es ja schon gebetat hast, gell? °zwinka° Fühl dich geknuddelt - hab dich lieb!

**Ronsreallove:** Ja, schön, aber gespickt mit – für meinen Geschmack zu viel – Kitsch. Aber das muss zu Weihnachten ja auch mal sein! °hihi°... aber ob ich noch mal zu so was traurigem wie Tonks/Remus komme,... naja, du siehst ja, was das hier ist. Nicht unbedingt tottraurig, aber glücklich will ich es auch nicht nennen.

**Dark Temptation:** Luna... da hat noch keiner was zu gesagt. Und weil ich noch so viele Wünsche auf dem Zettel habe, die etwas früher „Hallo" gesagt haben, muss ich die gute Luna leider hinten dran schieben, aber ich verspreche dir, dass die Gute auch noch dran kommt... und solange musst du eben die ValentinsFF lesen und lesen und lesen! °zwinka°

Zu Kapitel 6 

**Nobody´s Dream:** Oh Danke... so was hört frau sehr, sehr gerne… °grins°… naja, jetzt ist es wohl auch kitischig, aber ich habe mal versucht etwas angebrachte Ernsthaftigkeit einzubauen, ich hoffe, dass ist mir nicht total misslungen…

**Dark Temptation:** Hmm, ich weiß auch nicht so recht, was für Sirius die Weihnachtsüberraschung war... naja, BineBlack hat mir gestattet die gute Mila noch ein paar mal mehr auszuborgen, vielleicht gibt es bald einen zweiten Teil? Ich weiß noch nicht...

**Teddy172:** Ja, momentan habe ich viele Ideen umzusetzten, jede Menge Wünsche, aber wenn dir auch noch was einfällt, dann immer her damit!

**Mel-One:** Vielen Dank für das Kompliment! Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir weiter erhalten!

**-ginevra-molly-redhair-potter:** Vielen Dank!

**Saxas13:** Oh °sternchenaugenbekomm° ein fünffaches dankeschöööön… du bist so lieb. Dir die Mühe zu geben, bei jeder OneShot ein Kommi dazulassen... ich würde dich jetzt auf der Stelle niederknutschen, wenn die Entfernung mir da nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde... Ich werde dir in Zukunft mal ne längere Mail schreiben, ich kann jetzt hier nicht auf alle Aspekte eingehen, sonst wäre die Antwort länger als die Story! °lach°, aber noch mal ein fettes DANKE!


	8. BlaiseUnd?

**Disclamer**: Lied gehört den Wise Guys, Personen der großen JKR... bleibt mir überhaupt irgendetwas? °seufz°

**Pairing**: Blaise/Hermine?

**Genre**: Diese Geschichte basiert auf einem Lied der Wise Guys, das übrigends den gleichen Titel trägt. Als ich das gehört hatte, war mein erster gedanke: FanFictionfutter! Kurz FFF, also. Naja, ich denke, Humor könnte man es schon nennen. °breitgrins°

**Reviews**: Ihr wisst es doch sowieso! Weshalb aber traut ihr euch nicht? Ganz ehrlich. Liegt es daran, das ihr kein Plan habt, wie man ein Feedback abschickt? Oder habt ihr keine Ahnung, was das überhaupt ist? Oder ist es doch die „Unlust"?

**Widmung**: Allen Lesern, die das hier jemals unter die Fittiche bekommen haben... auch allen Schwarz-, Nicht-, Halb- und Grauleser einen schönen Gruß! ;D – Aber besonderem Dank gilt **EvannaBlack**, die mich auf diese Idee brachte, indem sie die Bitte: „Blaise und irgendwer anderes am drittbesten..." äußerte.

**Beta:** Meine heißgeliebte Susie! °lass dich knuddeln° - auch wenn du in Zukunft nicht mehr so viel Zeit hast, hoffe ich, dass wir in Kontakt bleiben -

* * *

**Meine heiße Liebe **

Schnuppernd schloss ich die Augen erneut. Es war mitten im Winter, Weihnachten, um genau zu sein, und meine riesigen Schlafzimmerfenster ließen nur einen kleinen Bruchteil Licht durch, da sie mit einer dicken Eisschicht versehen waren.

Das ganze Haus war erfüllt von einem herrlichen Duft. Dieser Geruch hatte eigentlich eine Daueraufenthaltsgenehmigung in meinen heiligen vier Wänden, aber heute war er etwas anders. Nich so würzig, aber trotzdem äußerst aromatisch.

Ich lächelte zufrieden, weil ich bemerkte, dass der Geruch immer noch zu IHR gehörte, auch wenn er etwas abgewandelt war.

Um dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen, pellte ich mich verschlafen aus meinen drei Schichten Decken – hey, nachts war es in Schottland nun mal kalt – um der Sache nachzugehen.

In der Küche nahm sie mich auch gleich schon in Empfang. Sie saß still und schüchtern, genau so, wie ich sie liebte, auf dem Küchentisch und lächelte mich sanft an. Heute hatte sie ein blaues, schlichtes Kleid an, das ihre dunkle Färbung wunderbar zur Geltung brachte.

Was würde ich ohne sie nur morgens machen? Ich hätte niemals die Kraft, mich aus dem warmen, kuscheligen Bett zu quälen. Ich hätte keinerlei Ziele, die mir wichtig genug waren, um sie zu verfolgen – wenn sie nicht wäre.

Wie jeden Morgen ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl vor ihr plumpsen und zog sie vorsichtig und liebevoll an mich ran. Ihre heiße, feurige Aura umfing mich völlig und mein Denken setzte völlig aus. Um mich aus der Trance zu retten, griff ich schlißlich nach ihr, führte sie an meinen Mund und nahm einen tiefen Schluck heißen, schwarzen, starken Kaffee.

Sie war wie jeden Morgen perfekt. Meine Tasse Kaffee.

Entspannt lehnte ich mich im Stuhl zurück und streckte mich ersteinmal ausgibig, bis ich erschrocken zusammen fuhr, als Hermine die Küche betrat. Sie hatte nur einen Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd geworfen und ihre ohnehin schon krausen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab.

„Guten Morgen, Blaise", grüßte die Schulsprecherin mich freundlich und schenkte mir ein herzliche Lächeln. Die Frau war gar nicht mal so übel. Nachdem Malfoy die Schule aufgrund der Tatsachen des letzten Jahres nicht zurück zur Schule kam, bekam ich den Posten des Schulsprechers angeboten. Auch wenn sie muggelgeboren war und ich von Geburt an sehr streng nach den alten Prinzipien der Reinblütigkeit erzogen worden war, konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass ich sie mochte.

Sie war ein feiner Kerl. Hatte immer ein Ohr für mich, wenn ich ihr meine Klagen über diverse Mädchengeschichten vortrug und sie hatte noch nie ein negatives Wort darüber verloren, obwohl sie selbst zu dieser Spezies gehörte.

„Schmeckt´s?", grinste sie frech, aber ich überging den Kommentar ohne Widerspruch. Mit der Zeit hatte ich mich an ihre morgendlichen, spitzen Bemerkungen gewöhnt. Außerdem war sie kein Deut besser als ich. Ohne ihren merkwürdigen Earl Grey Tea würde sie ebenfalls den Tag nicht überstehen.

Da hätten wir also schon zwei lasterhafte Schulsprecher.

„Danke für den Kaffe, ohne deine führsorglichen Eigenschaften würde ich jeden Morgen verpennen", erklärte ich ihr so würdevoll ich konnte und erwischte mich dabei, dass ich ihr soeben tatsächlich ein Kompliment gemacht hatte.

„Kein Problem. Auch wenn du heute so lange hättest schlafen können, wie du wolltest. Wir haben ja Ferien", entgegnete sie und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ihr Tee befand sich ebenfalls in einer schlichten, blauen Tasse und dampfte verdächtig. Hoffentlich verbrannte sie sich nicht die Zunge!

„Und? Wurdest du reich beschenkt?", versuchte sie die Konversation weiter zu führen.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich erst meine liebe Kaffeetasse brauche, ehe ich zu irgendetwas anderem fähig bin."

„Du bist tatsächlich noch schlimmer als ich", lachte sie trocken und stand wieder auf, um in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden, aber gleich wieder zu kommen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein recht großes Paket.

„Hier, für dich." Und dann hatte ich plötzlich genau dieses Paket. Erstaunt hob ich eine Augenbraue.

„Für mich?"

„Nein. Für deinen Kleiderschrank... Mensch Blaise, für wen denn sonst?"

„Danke... aber dann muss ich jetzt erstmal was holen." Und schon war ich weg, um ebenfalls mein Geschenk für Hermine zu holen. Ich hatte ja alles mögliche erwartet, aber dass sie ein Geschenk für mich hatte? Irgendwie war ich ziemlich überrumpelt.

Als ich zurück kam, saß Hermine immer noch an unserem Küchentisch – so eine Schulsprecherwohnung hatte schon seine Vorteile. Küche, eigenes Bad, doppelt so großes Zimmer und dann auch noch für mich ganz alleine. Ja, so ließ es sich leben – und pustete ihren Tee.

„Hier."

„Ähm... chrm... danke. Womit habe ich das denn verdient?"

„Wirst du schon sehen."

Gleichzeitig packten wir unsere Päckchen aus und fingen gleichzeitig an loszulachen. Während sie jetzt eine Schachtel Earl Grey XXL in den Händen hielt, hatte ich drei Pakete orientalischen Kaffe vor mir.

„Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke", sprach sie auch meinen Gedanken aus, als wir uns wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

Heimlich beobachtete ich sie, wie sie mit leuchtenden Augen ihre Tee-Schachtel betrachtete, und mein Herz rutschte in die Magengegend. Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, und das tat ich selten, war Hermine plötzlich einen Platz höher in meiner Liste gerutscht und befand sich jetzt in der gleichen Zeile, wie mein heiß geliebter Kaffee, nämlich auf dem ersten Platz.

**Ende

* * *

**

_Bitte... lasst mich jetzt nicht hängen, nur weil ich so ewig lang nix von mir hab hören lassen... sorry auch, dass ich nicht meine eigentlich geplante FF on gestellt habe, aber da zauderts noch ein wenig... °knuddeling°_


	9. HarryParvati

**Disclamer**: Nix mir, alles wem anderes!

**Pairing**: Parvati/Harry

**Genre**: Einsamkeit, Abenteuer, etwas Gewalt, ein kleines bisschen Romanze, zwei einzelne Personen in der Dunkelheit eben!

**Warnungen**: Joa... man sollte Harry mögen... man sollte Parvati mögen... man sollte von leichter Gewalt nicht allzu verschreckt sein, da ihr hier sonst nix zu suchen habt.

**Widmung**: An den großen (er ist wirklich groß, und dass soll was heißen, wenn ich das sage, ich, mit meinen stattlichen 1,75 m) Dang, hoch soll er leben! ;D

**Beta:** moppel °fettes knuddel°

* * *

**Ein Stückchen Frieden **

Schon seit mehreren Stunden prasselte der Regen auf seine müden Schultern nieder. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr gegessen, als ein Stück trockenes Brot und einen halb vergammelten Apfel. Sein Magen hatte schon aufgegeben, ihn mit Knurren dazu zu bringen, irgendwo etwas Essbares aufzutreiben.

Auch Schlaf hatte er nicht sonderlich viel abbekommen, vielleicht ein, zwei Stunden pro Nacht. So zierten dunkle Augenringe sein Gesicht, untermalt mit rotgequollene Augen und einer blassen Hautfarbe.

Fast wie in Trance stolperte er vor sich hin. Apparieren konnte er nicht, da er durch den akuten Schlafmangel keinerlei Konzentration mehr besaß. Es galt einfach nur: Immer weiter, nicht stehen bleiben, keine Rast...

So ging es noch weitere zwei Stunden. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, aber er war noch da. Seine Robe war triefend nass, genauso wie all die anderen Kleidungsschichten darunter. Das Leder seiner Schuhe war aufgequollen und hielt kein Wasser mehr ab, sodass seine Füße seit Stunden mit Wasser in Berührung waren und seine Haut sich langsam anfing aufzulösen.

Dennoch, er spürte es nicht mehr. Zu tief saß der Schmerz der Einsamkeit, zu groß waren all die anderen Probleme, mit denen er sich befassen musste.

Ron war tot, genauso wie seine Eltern, Ginny und Charlie. Getötet von miesen, kleinen Todessern.

Hermine war zur Zeit in St. Mungo, wo ihre lebensgefährlichen Wunden von einem Drachenangriff heilten und ihr Schmerz der stundenlangen Vergewaltigung therapiert wurde. Er hatte sie seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid und viele andere waren bereits im Krieg gestorben. Wie Helden, wie Opfer, alleine oder in der Masse, aber sie waren alle nicht mehr unter ihnen.

Seine Hoffnung, an der er sich so sehr klammerte, schwand mit jeder Minute mehr. Wofür hatte er all die Jahre gekämpft? Für nichts? Wieso gelang es ihm nicht, Voldemort in einem Zweikampf zu stellen? Weshalb mussten alle seine Freunde so jämmerlich zu Grunde gehen, nur weil sie ihn geschützt hatten oder für ihn kämpften?

Er spürte auch die Tränen nicht, die ihm jetzt die Wangen hinunter rollten. Es war egal, alles so verdammt egal! Er würde noch einen Kampf miterleben... siegen oder verlieren, das wusste er nicht, aber ihm war klar, dass er nur noch für einen Kampf die Kraft hatte.

Mitten in der Nacht klappte er dann einfach zusammen. Seine Knie knickten ein, sein bleiernder Köper fiel in sich zusammen.

Es war in der Nähe einer kleinen Wohnsiedlung, so dass die Chance recht hoch war, dass ihn jemand fand, aber würde ihm auch jemand helfen? Die Schlaflosigkeit, der Dreck und die Nässe hatten ihn unkenntlich gemacht. Seine sonst so strahlend grünen Augen waren trübe, die schwarzen Haare fahl und kraftlos. Seine Brille existierte gar nicht mehr, da sie in einem der zahlreichen Kämpfe zersprungen und verloren gegangen war.

In seiner Bewusstlosigkeit spürte er schlussendlichzwei zarte Hände, die sich um seinen Köper schlangen und von dem Ort wegbrachten, an dem er sich befand. Und dann fiel er in einen tiefen, schweren und lange überfälligen Schlaf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Harry? Harry! Aufwachen...", eine sanfte Stimme drang bis zu ihm. Bevor er die schmerzenden Augen öffnete, realisierte er, dass er in einem warmen Zimmer sein musste und höchstwahrscheinlich in einem großen Bett lag. Doch wie war er hierhin gekommen?

Mühsam öffnete er seine Augen ganz und kniff sie gleich wieder zusammen. Das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete ihn, so dass er sich erst daran gewöhnen musste. Erst nach drei weiteren Versuchen schaffte er es, seine Augen offen zu lassen.

Eine junge Frau saß auf der Bettkante und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Harry, bist du wach?", fragte sie noch einmal nach und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als er zaghaft nickte.

„Du weißt gar nicht, was für einen Schrecken du mir eingejagt hast! Sei drei Tagen schläft du und ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du in ein Koma gefallen bist..."

„Wo bin ich überhaupt und wer bist du?", unterbrach er sie unwirsch. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er in einem Bett lag und eine wildfremde Frau an seinem Bett saß und ihm irgendetwas erzählte, wusste er seit seinem Zusammenbruch gar nichts.

„Du bist in meinem Schlafzimmer, schläfst, wie gesagt, schon seit drei Tagen, und ich bin eine alte Schulkameradin von dir, falls dir das helfen sollte.

Überrascht zog er die Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie erneut. Sie trug ihre schwarzen Haare lockig bis zu ihren Schultern. Ihre dunklen Augen waren ungeschminkt, strahlten aber eine ungewöhnliche Wärme aus. Die Augenbrauen waren pingelig gezupft, der Mund glänzte geschmeidig und lud, so halb geöffnet wie eine Rose, zum Küssen ein.

Ärgerlich schob er seine Gedanken weg, ehe er vorsichtig den Namen ausprobierte, der ihm einfiel: „Parvati?"

„Ja, ganz genau. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dich noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Der Abschied damals in der sechsten Klasse war so endgültig gewesen. Es ist schon ein komischen Gefühl, dich jetzt in meinem Bett zu wissen", erklärte sie leise und zwinkerte ihm schelmisch bei ihren letzten Worten zu.

„Du hast recht", stimmte er ihr nachdenklich zu, „es war damals wirklich irgendwie endgültig. Aber zu der Zeit befanden wir uns noch in einem hoffnungsvollen Zustand. Wir alle hatten uns an diese verdammte Vorstellung geklammert, Voldemort endgültig besiegen zu können. Das ICH ihn besiegen könnte."

Frustriert verkrampften sich seine Hände in der Bettdecke, bis die Knöchel weiß hervorstachen.

„Harry, du solltest vielleicht wissen, das die Übriggebliebenen immer noch ihre Hoffnungen in dich setzten. Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Du musst weiter kämpfen...", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern, aber alles, was sie damit erreichte war ein wütender Blick seinerseits.

„Du kannst leicht reden. Weißt du wie es da draußen ist? Da sterben Menschen, unmittelbar neben dir. Du kannst nichts machen, fühlst dich machtlos. Niemand ist mehr da, bei dem du Zuflucht findest und dann verlangt man von dir, trotzdem wie gewohnt weiter zu kämpfen... kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist?", fauchte er sie zornig an. Aber seine Wut verflog, als er die Tränen sah, die ihr in die Augen stiegen.

„Merlin, natürlich weiß ich, wie es dir geht. Ich habe die letzten drei Monate genug selbst gekämpft. Callage ist ein Zaubererdorf, musst du wissen, hier leben nur magische Menschen... was auch erklärt, weshalb hier so viele Überfälle stattfinden. In jeder Minute könnte der Alarm losgehen... und ich habe jedes Mal mitgekämpft... genauso wie meine Schwester Padma... aber vor acht Wochen...", sie brach ab und nun flossen ihr die Tränen unaufhaltsam die Wangen hinunter.

„Ist sie tot?", fragte er flüsternd, worauf er nur ein Nicken als Antwort bekam. Es reichte ihm.

Obwohl sie ihre einzige Schwester verloren hatte, war sie immer noch voller Hoffnung, voller Hoffnung, die sie in ihm hatte. Und er hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als ihr Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Tut mir leid!", entschuldigte er sich stockend. Trotzig wischte sie sich die tränen aus dem gesicht und ließ sich wieder neben ihn aufs Bett nieder. Dann lächelte sie ihn kurz an.

Eine „Trostscene" hätte hier ganz gut gepasst

„Schon okay. Wir dürfen nicht in der Vergangenheit leben, sondern müssen für die Zukunft kämpfen. Trauern können wir später. Und jetzt... solltest du vielleicht ersteinmal ein Bad aufsuchen!", erklärte sie bestimmt und schlug seine Decke zurück, so dass er einen beschämten Blick auf sich werfen konnte.

Er hatte immer noch seine Kleidung an, die er in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Füße waren lediglich nackt und mit Bandagen umwickelt. Ein blutiger Zeh schaute vorne raus und bot ihm eine vage Vermutung, wie der restliche Fuß wohl aussehen mochte.

„Oje...", brachte er nur hervor, ehe er dankbar Parvatis Hand ergriff, die ihm aus dem Bett half.

Humpelnd klammerte er sich an ihrem Arm und folgte ihr ins Bad, dass ungewöhnlich komfortabel aussah. Eine riesige Badewanne stand mitten im Raum, an den Seiten waren zwei Waschbecken, eine Dusche, ein WC und riesige Schränke mit allerlei Fläschchen und Dosen.

„Ich sehe, du hast dich zumindest in der Beziehung nicht unbedingt geändert.", stellte Harry belustigt fest und heimste sich dafür einen Klaps auf den Arm ein.

„Halt du bloß deinen Mund, sonst parfümiere ich dich solange, bist du deine Aussage bereust!", wütete sie los, lachte dabei aber, was der Aussage die Schärfe entnahm.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht. Das sind doch alles Damendüfte!", verteidigte er sich, auch lachend, und kassierte einen weiteren Schlag.

„So, kann ich dich hier alleine lassen, oder brauchst du noch irgendetwas?", fragte sie hilfsbereit und verließ dann das Bad, als er nur den Kopf schüttelte. Als er alleine war, riss er sich die Klamotten regelrecht vom Leib, ehe er sich ins heiße Wasser gleiten ließ.

Seine Wunden an Füßen und Brustkorb brannten wie Feuer, als sie mit dem Wasser in Berührung kamen, aber auf der anderen Seite kam ein schmerznehmendes Kribbeln auf. Er blieb fast eine Stunde in der Wanne, ehe er hinauskletterte, sich abtrocknete und in dem Bademantel, den Parvati wohlweißlich zurückgelassen hatte, den Raum verließ.

Er humpelte immer noch ein wenig, konnte sich aber selbstständig fortbewegen. So taperte er durch dieses mittelgroße Haus, bis er ein Zimmer erreichte, aus dessen Türspalt Licht hervorschien.

Neugierig stupste er die Tür an, so dass sie knarrend aufsprang und eine helle Küche preisgab. Am Küchentisch saß Parvati mit einer dampfenden Tasse in den Händen und starrte nachdenklich an die Wand.

Er ließ sich schweigend neben sie plumpsen, so dass sie erschrocken aufsah, Zauberstab gezückt, und dann mit einem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln aufstand.

„Du darfst mich nicht so erschrecken, sonst erliegst du eher dem Avada Kedavra, als du „Zauberstab" sagen kannst!", erklärte sie ihm, während sie sich am Herd zu schaffen machte und mit einer ebenfalls dampfenden Tasse zurückkehrte.

„Hier, trink das. Heiße Gemüsebrühe. Nicht unbedingt nahrhaft, aber aufwärmend und ausreichend. In dieser Zeit komme ich leider nicht wirklich oft in die Winkelgasse, um Nahrungsmittel einzukaufen", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Hey, das macht doch nichts... sie wird schon reichen... und sie ist allemal mehr, als ich die letzten Tage zu Gesicht bekam!"

Sie grinste aufmunternd, ehe sie sich wieder der Wand widmete und sie mit leeren Blick anstarrte. Er beobachtete die etwas besorgt, ehe er sich entschloss, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Was machst du sonst, beruflich? Privat?"

„Ich hatte eine Ausbildung als magische Schneiderin begonnen, aber als mein Arbeitsplatz angegriffen wurde, war ich ohne irgendeinen Ausbildungsplatz. Seitdem lebe ich von meinem Erbe und meinen Ersparnissen. Aber sie werden nicht mehr all zu lange halten. Mit Glück noch ein halbes Jahr", berichtete sie, aber ohne den Blick von der Wand zu nehmen.

„Wie lange ist das her?", fragte er weiter und schaute sie so lange an, bis sie endlich ihren Blick von der faden Wand nahm und ihn zurück anschaute.

„Fast ein Jahr. Damals lebte meine Schwester noch mit mir zusammen. Und meine Eltern lebten auch noch. Sie wurden vor drei Monaten überfallen und zu Tode gefoltert. Ich glaube, wir gehörten zur letzten Familie, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch unanggriffen war.

Aber natürlich mussten mir diese verdammten totgeweihten, Schwarzmagier, ach, was weiß ich, auf einem Schlag alles nehmen, was mir lieb und teuer war!", zischte sie leise. Harry glaubte, in ihrer Stimme einen Hauch von abgrundtiefem Hass zu hören, etwas, was überhaupt nicht zu dieser zierlichen Frau passte.

Ihre lockigen Haare – seit wann hatte sie Locken? – fielen ihr wirr über die Schulter, und ihr schlanker Körper war in einen schlabberigen Pullover gehüllt. Die blasse Farbe des Kleidungsstücks verlieh ihr ebenfalls eine blasse Erscheinung, obwohl sie eigentlich schon von Natur aus dunkler war.

Er erinnerte sich wage, wie aufgestylt Parvati und auch Lavender zu seiner Schulzeit noch herumgelaufen waren. Davon war nichts zu sehen. Ihr Gesicht war von gänzlicher Farbe befreit, was sie zum einen älter, zum anderen auch müder wirken ließ.

„Parvati, ich bewundere dich wirklich. Trotz deiner ganzen Verluste hast du imemr noch einen Funken Hoffnung in dir. Etwas, was schon in so vielen Menschen erloschen ist..."

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Danke. Aber an Irgendetwas muss ich mich ja klammern. Bitte sei ehrlich, wie hoch steht die Chance, dass wir gewinnen?"

„Nicht sonderlich hoch. Ich habe zwar alle bis auf einen Horcrux zerstört, aber Voldemort ist zu stark. Es muss ein Wunder geschehen, um ihn letzendlich besiegen zu können. Ich weiß aus verlässlicher Quelle, dass er sein letztes „Seelenteil" sicher um seinen Hals verwahrt. Es ist also unmöglich daran zu kommen. Ich müsste ihn erst töten und dann den letzten Horcrux zerstören. Doch wie soll ich an ihn rankommen, wenn er immer von Todessern umzingelt und geschützt ist? Meine Macht reicht einfach nicht aus..."

„Harry, du darfst auf keinen Fall aufgeben! Hörst du? Wir alle klammern uns an dich. Es wird eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu besiegen."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Aber er schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf.

„Ich bin zu geschwächt."

„Du kannst hier bleiben, bis du dich wieder stark genug fühlst. Deine Wunden werden eine Weile brauchen, bis sie wieder verheilen und ich besitze leider nicht das Wissen eines Heilers, um dich gesund zu pflegen. Du musst dir einfach die zeit nehmen. Und dann..."

„... dann soll ich mit aller Kraft einen neuen Angriff wagen?"

„Ja."

„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Vielleicht sieht es morgen alles ein wenig positiver aus."

„Ist gut. Ich werde noch ein bisschen hier bleiben."

„Wo schläfst du?

„Die letzten Nächte habe ich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer geschlafen... das ist schon in Ordnung. Das Sofa ist groß genug. Du brauchst deine Ruhe..."

„Danke."

Er stellte seine geleerte Tasse auf den Tisch und erhob sich. Humpelnd kehrte er in sein vorrübergehendes Quartier zurück und schlief sofort ein, als er unter die Decke gekrochen war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Unsanftes Schütteln riss ihn aus seinen erschütternden Träumen und sein Name hallte immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf.

Schließlich zwang er sich seine Augen zu öffnen und direkt in die dunklen, unergründbaren Augen Parvatis zu schauen.

„Was... ist?", brach er hözern hervor, bekam aber nur ein Schluchzen zu hören, ehe sich Parvati noch näher zu ihm setzte und ihre Hände in seinen Rücken krallte, während sie sich an ihn klammerte.

„Du hast geschrieen, so herzzerreißend, laut und gequält... und ich habe dich einfach nicht wach bekommen", erklärte sie mit erstickter Stimme, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr du leidest, ich habe es nicht gesehen und es tut mir Leid!"

„Schon okay...", seufzte er und täschelte ihre Schulter. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, so gebrochen in seinen Armen und sein Herz begann schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust zu hämmern.

„Geht´s wieder?", fragte er, als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte und nun aus fast schon verstörten, rotgequollenen Augen musterte. Sie wischte wieder, verärgert über sich selbst, die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und machte Anstalten auf zu stehen, doch er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zurück.

„Bleib bei mir... bitte", bat er sie leise. Widerwillig schaute sie zur Tür, dann zu Harry. Wieder zur Tür und zurück.

„Okay. Rutsch zur Seite... ich hoffe, du schläfst nicht nackt?", ein heiseres Hicksen war zu hören.

Grinsend schlug er die Decke zur Seite und präsentierte seine Boxershorts. Erleichtert über diesen Anblick kroch sie neben ihn und schloss die Augen. Er ließ die Decke fallen und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Der gleichmäßige Atem neben ihm beruhigte ihn. Sein Herz raste nicht mehr so und endlich schlief er ein – ohne dunkle Träume oder noch dunklere Vorahnungen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der nächste Morgen kam. Trotz der Anstrengung der letzten Monate, war Harry bereits um sechs uhr früh wach. Zuerst war er etwas verwundert, dass Parvati neben ihm lag, aber als ihm die letzte Nacht einfiel, lächelte er nur leicht und legte einen Arm um die schlafende Person neben ihm, die ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet hatte und deren Haare üppig über seinem ganzen Oberkörper verteilt waren.

Er ließ sie schlafen. Statt aufzustehen, wie er es erst vorgehabt hatte, blieb er liegen und beobachtete die Frau neben ihn erneut etwas genauer.

Sie hatte nur ein sehr dünnes Nachthemd an, darüber einen minimal dickeren Morgenmantel, den sie wahrscheinlich hastig übergeworfen hatte, als sie zu ihm geeilt war. Ihre linke Hand, die wie ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag, war schmal, zierlich und so viel kleiner, als seine eigene. Ein schlichter, silberner Ring steckte an ihrem Ringfinger. Er erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass sie ihn schon zu ihren Schulzeiten getragen hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach nur so dalag und sie beobachtete. Doch nach einiger Zeit regte sich die Frau in seinen Armen und schlug die Augen auf. Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an, als sie ihn erkannte.

Schlagartig war sie wach und saß senkrecht im Bett.

„Wieso bin ich hier?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Gestern Abend? Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe das ganze Haus zusammen gebrüllt. Du bist hoch gekommen und hast mich geweckt", erklärte er ihr leise und bemerkte bedauernd, dass er ihre Wärme vermisste.

„Ach ja... ich erinnere mich. Sorry, dass ich so aufgeschreckt war. Ich dachte, ich wäre wieder schlafgewandelt. Das kommt gelegentlich mal vor."

Sie legte sich wieder hin, wirkte aber unschlüssig, ob sie so liegen bleiben sollte, oder es wagen durfte, dich wieder an ihn zu schmiegen.

Kurzerhand entschloss er sich, einfach seinen Arm um sie zu legen und sie an sich zu ziehen. Überrascht starrte sie ihn an, ließ ihn dann aber gewähren und kuschelte sich an seine breite Brust.

Dann fing sie an zu kichern.

„Was ist denn bitte schön so lustig?", erkungte er sich irritiert.

„Ach, eigentlich nichts. Ich erinnerte mich nur gerade an unser viertes Jahr. Damals, bevor wir auf dem Ball waren, hatte ich immer heimlich davon geträumt, mit dir in einem Bett zu liegen... eine kleine Schwärmerei eben... und jetzt? Wo ich eigentlich dachte, dir nie wieder über den Weg zu laufen, ist genau das passiert."

Er grinste jetzt ebenfalls.

„Komm, lass uns aufstehen und mal schaun, was meine Küche noch so an Vorräten zu bieten hat!", schlug sie vor und stand auch schon neben dem Bett. Hilfbereit hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin.

Er ergriff ihre kleine, schmale Hand und stellte verwundert fest, dass sie NOCH kleiner war, als er gedacht hatte. Trotzdem war sie kräftig genug, ihn hoch zu ziehen.

Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass ihr doch recht kurzes Nachthemd ein Stück hochgerutscht war und der Morgenmantel drohte von ihren Schultern zu rutschen.

Er musste arg schlucken, ehe er sich ein Herz nahm und sanft den Stoff ergriff und ihn ihr über die Schultern zog. Erstaunt blieb sie stehen, fasste nach seinen Händen, die immer noch auf ihren Schultern ruhten, und rehte sich um.

Ihre dunklen Augen fixierten sein Gesicht und er spürte, wie sein Körper mehr als deutlich auf IHRE Erscheinung reagierte. Als ein wissendes grinsen über ihr Gesicht huschte wurde ihm bewusst, wie dämlich er aussehen musste.

„Hui, da scheine ich ja mal eine ganz besondere Wirkung auf einen Mann zu haben", kicherte sie und hob dann ihren Kopf, legte ihn etwas schief und schaute ihn auffordernd an.

„Ähm...", versucht er sich zu verteidigen, aber es kam einfach kein sinnvoller Laut über seine Lippen.

Ihr gesicht näherte sich immer mehr dem seinen und stoppte erst, als sich ihre Nasen schon fast berührten.

„Dir stehen jetzt zwei Alternativen zur Verfügung mein Guter, an deiner Stelle würde ich mich ganz schnell für eine entscheiden!", klärte sie ihn immer noch grinsend auf.

Daraufhin überbrückte er die letzten Millimeter der Distanz und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinem Mund. Sie schmeckte gut. Ein wenig nach Schlaf, ein wenig nach irgendeiner Frucht und ein bisschen mehr nach ihr selbst.

Einladend öffnete sie ihren Mund einen Spalt und ließ ihn gewähren, mit seiner Zunge eine Erkundung durchzuführen. Währendessen fuhr sie mit ihren händen durch seine Haare und er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie so nahe an sich, das kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie gepasst hätte.

Hungrig schob er sie zur Wand, bis sich die kalte Wand gegen ihren Rücken presste. Mit einem angewinkelten Bein umklammerte sie ihn, bevor sie sich an ihm hoch zog und mit beiden Beinen seine Hüfte umschlang.

„Lust auf ein zweites Bad?", fragte sie ihn mit rauchiger Stimme, als sie ihren Kuss für einen Augenblick unterbrach.

Erst schaute er sie stirnrunzelnd an, doch dann nickte er zustimmend und trug sie ins Bad. Dadurch, dass er durch seine verletzten Füße noch immer etwas langsam war, und auch die zahlreichen Küsse seine Sicht versperrten, dauerte es fast eine Ewigkeit, bis er das Badezimmer erreichte.

Er setzte sie auf dem kalten Fliesenfußboden ab und strich mit einer einzigen Bewegung den seidenen Morgenmantel von ihren Schultern, den er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erst zurecht geschoben hatte.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, fiel er zu Boden und entblößte ihre schmalen Schulter.

„Du bist wunderschön!", krächzte er, ehe er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub und sie dort ausgiebig mit sanften Streicheleinheiten versorgte.

Ein kehliges Seufzen erklang.

Während er ihre Haut liebkoste, stolperte sie ganz langsam zurück und hielt erst an, als sie den Wasserhahn ertastete und aufdrehte. Dann vergrub sie ihre Hände erneut in seine Haare, genau wie er.

„Harry?"

„Hmm...?"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Verwirrt hob er seinen Kopf.

„Bitte?"

„Bist du dir sicher mit dem, was wir tun wollen?"

Ein trockenes Lachen verließ seiner Kehle, ehe er antwortete. „Natürlich bin ich sicher... Mensch, und ich dachte, wir Männer müssten euch sowas fragen, und nicht anders herum. Bist du dir denn auch sicher?"

Grinsendes Nicken.

„Gut... wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Zuerst flog ihr Nachthemd auf ihren Morgenmantel, dann seine Boxershorts. Der kleine Wäschehaufen wurde zur Seite gekickt, ehe sich die beiden ausgiebig betrachteten.

Parvati strich erfürchtig über die zahlreichen Narben auf seinem Körper. Harry zeichnetet im Gegenzug sanft ihre Formen nach. Ihre Haut war so weich, so rein... so perfekt. Er musste gegen sie wie ein alter Veteran aussehen.

„Tut es weh?", fragte sie erschrocken, da er zusammen zuckte, als sie seine Narbe auf der Schulter erreichte, die auf einen seiner ersten Kämpfe mit Voldemort zurück zu führen war.

„Nein, sie weckt nur Erinnerungen!", beruhigte er sie. Dann ließ er sich in die Wanne gleiten und zeigte auf den Platz vor sich, den Parvati auch sogleich einahm.

„Hast du schon mal was von einem Whirlpool gehört?", fragte sie neugierig.

Als sie sein Kopfschütteln bemerkte, drehte sie an einem Schalter auf dem Badewannenrand und fast gleichzeitig fing das Wasser an zu blubbern.

Forsch drehte sie sich um und kletterte halb auf seinen Schoß. Sie drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund, ehe sie ihn auffordernd ansah.

„Fühlt sich..." – er wusste nicht genau, wie er es in Worte fassen sollte - „... interessant an. Fast so, als ob kleine Ameisen im Wasser sind."

Sie musste bei dem Vergleich lachen und küsste ihn gleich noch mal.

„Du bist wunderbar... aber eins sollte ich dir vielleicht vorher sagen", erklärte er leise und schaute sie etwas angespannt an.

„Ja?"

„Meine Beziehungen waren nie wirklich von langer Dauer. Ich wollte das nur los werden ..."

Unwirsch küsste sie ihn erneut, diesmal länger, fordernder. Sie presste sich enger an ihn, krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken.

„Kein Wort darüber! Vergangenes muss nicht gleich Zukünftiges sein. Genieße den Augenblick und halt jetzt bloß die Klappe!", erklärte sie ihm halb drohend. Doch als er ihr Lächeln sah, wusste er, dass sie es nicht boshaft meinte... und endlich meinte er, das Stück Frieden gefunden zu haben, das er so lange gesucht hatte.

**Endö**

_

* * *

_

_Na, was kommt jetzt? genau: Meinungenkundtunphase... die dauert so lange an, bis dass nächste Kapitel hochgeladen wird... und dann kommt sie wieder! hehe... also, bitte lasst mir eine Meinung zurück, ja?_


	10. FredAngelina

**Disclamer**: Personen gehören JKR und der Ort ebenfalls (spielt alles in Harrys viertem Jahr)... ich habe es lediglich aufgeschrieben, was unsere gute Rowling unter den Tisch hat fallen lassen. °grins°

**Pairing**: Fred/Angelina

**Genre**: Jupp, hier zeigt der gute Fred wieder seine gewohnte Seite. Ohne Dramatik, ohne Grausame Flashbacks, alles auf humorvoller Basis... habt viel Spaß!

**Reviews**: Ein Alkoholiker braucht Alkohol. Ein Nikotinsüchtiger Zigaretten und alle anderen... naja, das Grundprinzip habt ihr jetzt sicher verstanden, aber warum verwehrt ihr einer Reviewholikerin dann ihre Feddbacks? Soll ich etwa in der Entzugsanstalt landen? Ihr wisst, dass es dann keine Updates mehr gibt, oder? Ich bezweifle, dass die da PC´s rumstehen haben. **°seufz!°**

**Widmung**: DU bist Fred Weasley süchtig? Ach, Angelina magst du auch noch!... Nun, dann widme ich DIR mal diese Story! °zwinka°

**Warnungen: **Spielt alles während des vierten Bandes... also MiniSpoilerWarnung HP4! Und wer die restlichen OneShots auch schon gelesen hat, der weiß, wie das Hauptthema lautet, oder? Muss ich also noch mehr sagen?

* * *

**Mentale Notizen **

Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Ihr champangerfarbendes Kleid wurde halb von ihrem farblich dazu passenden Umhang verdeckt. Aber der Schlitz, der ihr dunkles, erotisches Bein enthüllte, war deutlich zu sehen.

Notiz an mich: Unbedingt unauffällig den Schlitz verkürzen, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, ZU genau hinzusehen.

„Angelina", hauchte ein gewisser, rothaariger Unruhestifter, als seine Ballbegleitung die Treppe von den Mädchenschlafräumen hinunterkam. Es kam selten vor, dass ihm etwas die Stimme verschlug. In der Regel nur seine Mum, die ihm den Mund verbat oder ein äußerst lustiger Streich, bei dem er so lachen musste, dass ihm die Luft weg blieb. Aber sonst hatte er sein Mundwerk immer recht gut unter Kontrolle.

Nur diesmal nicht.

„Unglaublich, Sie können sich an meinen Namen erinnern? Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? ...Forge?", witzelte sie und riss ihn dadurch gewaltsam in die Gegenwart zurück.

Galant verbeugte er sich und deutete einen Handkuss an.

„Ja wohl, holde Maeid! Ihre Wahrnehmung ist skandalös, man sollte ihnen die Augen verbinden!", faselte er in übertriebenen, schnöseligen Tonfall. Sie, und auch ihre beste Freundin Alicia, die dicht hinter der exostischen Schönheit stand, mussten lachen.

„Nana, das schickt sich aber nicht für eine Dame, so kindisch zu kichern. Hatten sie keinen Unterricht in Benehmen?", shakerte Fred weiter und bot dabei seinen Arm an, bei dem sich Angelina nur zu gerne unterhakte.

Notiz an mich: Fred unbedingt daran erinnern, wofür diese Arme, und vor allem Hände, wesentlich besser zu gebrauchen sind!

Zusammen, hinter ihnen registrierten sie George und Alicia, wie Katie und Lee, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Dort waren die großen Haustische einfach verschwunden und an dessen Stelle waren kleine Tischchen und Stühle erschienen.

Da die Champions des Trimagischen Tuniers den Tanz eröffnen sollten, setzten sich Fred und Angelina, ebenso ihre Freunde, erst einmal um einen solchen Tisch und beobachteten das Geschehen.

Irgendwo in der Nähe zankten Padma und Ron, Fred versuchte die unangenheme Geräuschkulisse seines Bruders auszuschalten, aber es erforderte eine so hohe Konzentration, dass er bald aufgab und seine Ohren hören ließ, was zu hören war. Die Konzentration brauchte er nachher für etwas ganz anderes!

Notiz an mich: Nächstes Mal bei einem Ball, Badrian für Fred mitnehmen – er hat schon ganz schwitzige Hände.

Als die vier Champions mit ihrer Begleitung den ersten Tanz beendet hatten, bemerkte Fred erst, WER sich da als Krums Begleitung herausstellte.

„Ich fass es nicht", krächzte er betont leise, „Krums Begleitung ist HERMINE! Mensch, und ich dachte, sie würde allenfalls mit ihrer Büchertasche ausgehen."

Kopfschüttelnd fing Angelina daraufhin an zu lachen: „Du bist unmöglich. Wenn sich Hermine nicht immer hinter drei Tonnen Büchern verstecken würde, wäre sie eigentlich ein wundervoller Blickfang für alle männlichen Bewohner dieser Schule."

„Bei dir kann eh keine Frau mithalten", widersprach Fred ernst und bekam dafür unerwarteter Weise einen Kuss auf die Wange geschenkt.

„Das fasse ich mal als Kompliment auf", zwinkerte Angelina ihm zu, ehe sie seine Hand packte und ihn auf die Tanzfläche schleifte. Dort angekommen, blieb er erst einmal steif stehen und schaute sie unsicher an.

Notiz an mich: Dringend eine Verhaltensalternative finden. Schüchternheit passt nicht zu meinem Image!

„Ich sollte dich vielleicht warnen: ich bin ein sehr ausgelassener Tänzer", erklärte er gewissenhaft und maß mit seinen Augen schätzungsweise ab, wie viel Platz er beanspruchen könnte.

„Oh, das trifft sich gut. Ich brauche auch immer einen Kilometer Umfeld, um mich richtig bewegen zu können!", stimmte Angelina mit ein.

Sie begannen zu tanzen, und wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie WIRKLICH viel Platz brauchten, sah ihr „Herum-Gehopse" sogar schon fast professionell aus.

Zwischendurch machten sie eine kurze Pause, um einen Happen runter zu schlingen, und gleich wieder zurück auf die Tanzfläche zu verschwinden.

Notiz an mich: Fred fragen, wo er so gut Tanzen gelernt hat. Das ist ja fast beängstigend... und dann macht es ihm auch noch Spaß? Unbedingt nachforschen...

„Du brauchst nich auch zufällig eine kleine Abkühlung?", fragte Fred etwas aus der Puste, als ihnen ein etwas langsameres Lied es ermöglichte, sich von den vielen, schnellen Schritten zu erholen.

Nur noch dieses Lied", bat Angelina und bekam die gewünschte Antwort in Form eines Nickens.

Ganz plötzlich war der Platz, den die beiden beansprucht hatten, um einige Hektar geschrumpft. Eng aneinander geschmiegt, wiegten sie sich sanft zur Musik, so dass sie schon fast traumatisiert aufschreckten, als wieder flottere Tackte geschlagen wurden.

„Lass uns rausgehen, mir ist verdammt warm", bat Fred erneut und diesmal folgte seine Begleiterin ihm widerspruchslos. Ihr war auch äußerst heiß, was zweierlei Gründe hatte: Zu viel Bewegung. Zu viel Fred Weasley!

Notiz an mich: Eventuell in die Tränkeforschung gehen, um den Abkühlungstrank für sämtliche Organe zu erfinden. Hätte den gerade bitter nötig!

„Es ist schön hier!", murmelte Angelina verzückt, als sie in einem kleinen Teil des neu angelegten Garten standen. Alle Pflanzen waren mit einer weißen, glitzerden Schicht versehen und eine dicke Schneeschicht verdeckte alles, was nicht überdacht war.

Die winterliche Landschaft bot ein äußerst harmonisches Bild und der sanfte Geruch von weihnachtlichen Gebäck, welcher vom Wind mitgetragen wurde, rundete das ganze Bild mit einer perfekten Note ab.

Als sie eine Weile einfach nur im Schnee standen und das ruhige Bild genossen, umschlang Fred plötzlich ihre Taille, da sie anfing ein wenig zu frösteln.

„Danke" flüsterte sie leise und schmieg sie an ihn, um noch mehr seiner scheinbar nicht abnehm-wollender Wärme zu filtern.

„Weißt du, woran mich diese ganze, vereiste Landschaft erinnert?", erkundigte er sich bei ihr. Sie zuckte darauf nur unwissend die Achseln und schaute ihn neugierig an, als sie auch schon eine eiskalte Schwere auf ihrem Kopf spürte und ihr der Schnee langsam ins Gesicht tropfte.

_Notitz an mich: Unbedingt aufschreiben und George erzählen, das war perfekt!_

_Notitz an mich: RACHE! So lange quälen, bis er um Gnade winselt!_

Fast schon verständnisvoll grinste sie ihn an, wischte mit einer einzigen Bewegung den Schnee aus ihren kunstvoll drapierten Haaren und machte einen federleichten Schritt auf ihn zu.

Verwundert legte er den Kopf schief und schien mit einer äußerst großen, inneren Ungeduld darauf zu warten, wie sie reagieren würde. Als sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zuging, setzte er zurück.

So ging das Spiel eine ganze Weile weiter, bis er einen Baum im Rücken spürte. Kein Weg zurück! Vor ihr war eine angsteinflößende Angelina, die ihn sehr keck angrinste und hinter ihm ein starrer Baum.

„So mein Lieber, mir fällt auch gerade etwas ein zu dieser wunderbaren Landschaft... möchtest du es auch wissen?", säuselte sie in einer viel zu hohen Stimme und er ahnte schon, was jetzt kommen sollte.

Trotzdem spielte er das Spiel mit, warf sich auf die Knie und umschlang ihre Unterschenkel: „Oh bitte, meine Herrin, verschont einen alten Narren! Er hat es doch nicht böse gemeint. Was glaubt ihr, wie sein Bruder leiden wird, wenn der alte Narr nicht mehr ist? Lasst Gnade walten..."

Ihr glockenhelles Lachen veranlasste ihn, seine Rede zu unterbrechen und aufzuschauen. Doch das einzige, was er plötzlich sah, war eine Masse von weißem Schnee, die ihn ins Gesicht klaschte.

So blieb er einige Zeit einfach knien und regte sich überhaupt nicht, bis Angelina sich schon fast sicher war, dass er durch einen Kälteschock gestorben ist, als er plötzlich aufsprang, sich auf sie warf und eine atemberaubende Schneeball Schlacht begann.

Durch die Jahre hatte die dunkelhäutige Schönheit an Erfahrungen gesammelt, so dass sie sich als Schneeballkämpferin gar nicht mal so schlecht machte, aber am Ende war doch sie diejenige, die keuchend unter Fred zum liegen kam und sich einfach nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Gewonnen!", ließ er triumphierend verlauten und glitzerte sie dabei überlegen an. Sie schloss nur erschöpft die Augen, ehe sie noch einmal ihre ganze Kraft zusammennahm und ihn hochstempte, sich über ihn rollte, so dass ER der jenige war, der plötzlich unten lag, während sie ihn nun triumpfvoll anlächelte.

„Falsch", widersprach sie feixend, „ICH habe gewonnen. Und meine Rache wird noch viel schlimmer sein..."

Sie stockte, als sie bemerkte, in was für einer Position sie sich eigentlich befand. Ihre Haare waren total verwüstete und von der eleganten Frisur war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ihr Kleid war ein wenig aufgerissen und der Umhang verschoben. Um ihn am Boden festnageln zu können, hatte sie ihre Beine fest um seine Seiten geklammert und ihre Hände auf seine Brust gestemmt.

Als ihr dieses Bild endlich bewusst wurde, stieg eine unheilankündigende Röte ins Gesicht, die ihn diesmal zum Feixen brachte.

Dadurch, dass sie ihren Griff ein paar Nuancen gelockert hatte, war es für ihn ein leichtes, wieder die Oberhand zu gewinne und sie diesmal erbarmungslos durchzukitzeln. Die ganzen Ländereien waren durch ihr Lachen mit einer mystischen Musik erfüllt.

Erst einige Zeit später, griff sie zur Offensive und kitzelte zurück. Und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis beide total erschöpft regelrecht zusammen brachen und kraftlos keine Bewegung mehr zustande bekamen.

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich reingehen und uns schnellstens warme Sachen anziehen, sonst sind wir morgen tot!", krächzte Angelina hervor, als ihr der kalte Boden und die durchnässten Stoffe um ihren Körper bewusst wurden.

„Du hast sicher recht. Die anderen suchen uns bestimmt auch schon!", stimmte Fred ihr zu, stemmte sich hoch und packte dann ihre Hände, um sich hoch zu ziehen. Dabei kam sie etwas ins Straucheln, so dass sie gegen seine Brust knallte.

„Oh, entschuldige!", murmelte sie verwirrt, als sie auch schon seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn bemerkte, die ihr Gesicht sanft hochdrückte.

Strahlend blaue Augen funkelten sie übermütig an, aber seine Gesichtzüge verrieten ihr, dass er die momentane Situation nicht unbedingt belustigend fand, sondern toternst.

„Du bist wirklich eine erstaunlich Person, Angelina. Du überrascht mich immer wieder!", flüsterte er so leise, dass sie Probleme hatte, ihn zu verstehen. Doch als die Worte auch bis zu ihr vorgedrungen waren, errötete sie leicht und wartete auf weitere Worte oder irgendeine Handlung seinerseits. Doch nichts geschah.

Er starrte sie weiter an, aber seine Hand hatte ihr Kinn bereits wieder verlassen und auch sonst, schien er zu keiner Reaktion imstande zu sein.

„Und du bist manchmal sehr schwer von Begriff!", seufzte sie etwas enttäuscht, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund drückte. Gerade, als sie sich wieder erschrocken von ihm lösen und wegrennen wollte, zog er sie fest an sich, streichelte mit einer fahrigen Hand über ihren Rücken, während er die andere in ihrem zerwühlten Haar vergrub.

„Dich lass ich nicht gehen!", lachte er leise zwischen zwei Küssen. Dann zog er sie zu sich hoch, sie umschlang mit ihren Beinen seine Hüfte und so stolperten sie, bzw. er, zurück zum Schloss.

**Ende

* * *

**

_Sodele... ihr wisst was ich brauche? Gut, dann beeilt euch mit der Lieferung! °grins° - ich bin morgen nicht da, um Pakete und Briefe anzunehmen..._


	11. DracoHermine

**Disclamer**: Wie immer: mir gehört nichts, weder Personen, noch Orte. Einziges Eigentum hier ist die Idee und die tatsache, dass ich es aufgeschrieben habe.

**Pairing**: Draco Hermine – wollte mich da auch mal ranwagen

**Genre**: Sagt es mir bitte, ich kann das noch nicht so wirklich einordnen. Romanze wohl nicht, oder?

**Benötigte Grundinfos: **Da Draco und Hermine hier beide Schulsprecher sind, sind die Vorfälle im sechsten band natürlich nicht passiert ;-) und Voldemort ist in den letzten Sommerferien besiegt worden, harry hat überlebt.

**Reviews:** Ja bitte! Ich habe halt vor langer Zeit Blut geleckt °zwinker°

**Beta:** Nicht vorhanden und somit bitte ich darum, dass alle gefundenen Fehler behalten werden!

* * *

**_Magie_**

* * *

Oh wie ich es hasste! Ich wunderte mich immer noch darüber, wie ER es geschafft hatte, genug Vertrauen zu erwecken, umihn zum Schulsprecher zu machen! Mal ehrlich: jeder Blinder hätte ja wohl eher Mrs. Norris zum zweiten Schulsprecherteil ernannt, als DRACO MALFOY! Die Tatsache, das die Dame ein Kniesel ist und somit gar keine Befugnis hat, so ein wichtiges Amt zu leiten, lassen wir hier jetzt mal außen vor.

Momentan ärgterte mich ja vieles, was der Herr von und zu so alles vom Stapel ließ. Ich musste den ganzen idiotischen Organisationskram leisten, während er sich einen lustigen Lenz machte. In drei Wochen war Weihnachten und bis dahin war wirklich noch viel zu tun. Aber alles, was ich erwarten konnte, waren seine Patroulliengänge nachts und sein Erscheinen bei den Besprechungen beim Schulleiter oder den Hauslehrern.

Aber jetzt gerade regte mich am meisten auf, dass er seit fast zwei Stunden das Bad blockierte. Wir hatten nicht umsonst einen Schulsprecherturm bekommen. Er sollte dafür da sein, dass wir weniger Zeit damit vergeudeten auf Belanglosigkeiten wie auf das Badezimmer zu warten oder bei wichtigen Planungen gestört zu werden. Wenn ich nich in zehn Minuten meine gewünschte heiße Dusche bekam, konnte ich für Malfoys Leben nicht mehr garntieren.

... Die zehn Minuten vergingen und die Situation hatte sich nicht im geringsten verändert. Also trommelte ich wütend gegen die Tür, die einen Raum verschloss, aus dem eindeutige Duschgeräusche kamen. Seit zwei Stunden!

Allerdings passierte etwas unglaubliches, als ich zum vierten mal ausholen wollte, um die Tür einzuschlagen: sie öffnete sich leicht knarrend.

Unsicher drückte ich sie noch ein bisschen mehr auf. Die Duschgeräusche wurden lauter und eine dicke Wasserdampfwolke labte sich mir entgegen. Sie roch nach verführerischem nach exotischem Duschgel. Ich liebte dieses Duschgel. Es lullte ich immer so ein und ließ mich den Zorn wegen des langen Wartens immer sofort wieder vergessen. Ich musste endlich mal herausfinden, mit welchem Zauber Malfoy das belegt hatte.

„Komm doch rein, liebe Granger!", surrte eine Stimme durch meinen Kopf und ich sah Malfoy, wie er gerade ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte schlang und die Dusche ausdrehte. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Solche Kinkerlitzchen hatte er sich noch nie erlaubt. Wollte er mich verspotten, oder wie sollte ich das deuten?

„Und verschon doch nächstes Mal bitte dir Tür! Ein einfaches „Bitte" hätte es auch gebracht", hauchte er mir noch entgegen, ehe er aus dem bad verschwand.

Vergessen waren alle Duschträume und anderen Phantasien. DEM muste ich erstmal nachgehen. Hatte das heiße Wasser sein gehirn benebelt, oder was genau hatte er da gerade abgezogen? Es fehlte nicht mehr viel zu einer Erklärung, dass malfoy jetzt nun endlich doch entgültig irre geworden ist.

„Malfoy!",keifte ich und folgte ihm bis in sein zimmer, wo er gerade dabei war, sei handtuch loszuwerden. Mein Erscheinen hinderte ihn auch nicht daran, sein vorhaben zu unterbrechen. Und so wurde ich von einem seelenruhigen NACKTEN Malfoy, der in seinem Schrank nach einer Boxershorts angelte, empfangen.

„Veehrte Kollegin, womit kann ich dienen?", fragte er nun mit normaler, gewohnter Stimme. Aber die Tatsache, dass er mich nicht aus seinem heiligen Zimmer jagte, oder wenigstens eine beleidigung fauchte, ließ einen Argwohn nicht verschwinden.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich geradeheraus und stieß tatsächlich auf einen verwunderten Blick – jetzt aber immerhin mt Boxershorts.

„Wie, was soll das? Hattest du dich nicht die letzten tage ständig beschwert, dass ich wenigstens mal zur Weihnachtszeit freundlich sein könnte? Jetzt wo ich es bin, passt es dir auch nicht. Kannst du auch mal NICHT rummeckern?

Verblüfft schloss ich den Mund wieder, der sich zum Protest bereit, schon geöffnet hatte. Er befolgte eine Bitte von mir?

„Ich dachte wir hätten heute den ersten Advent und nicht den 1. April? Was willst du bezwecken, Malfoy?"

„Ach komm schon Granger! Du kannst mir nicht weismachen wollen, dass dich das ganze Rumgezicke nicht auch tierisch nervt!? Wir sind beide volljährig und inzwischen hoffentlich endlich zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen, auch wenn die Reinheit unseres Blutes nicht unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnte!"

Es reichte! Resolut verringerte ich den Abstand zwischen uns soweit, dass ich problemlos seine Stin anfassen konnte. Es war unglaublich: definitiv kein Fieber!

„Granger, was machst du da?", kam es genervt von meinem Gegenüber und erleichtert hörte ich ein kleines bisschen sein altes Ichs heraus.

„Ich überprüfe nur, ob du Fieber hast. Da dies nicht der Fall ist, muss ich wohl ein paar Gegenflüche ausprobieren, offenbar bist du verhext!"

„Mag sein, aber du hast definitiv keine Tassen mehr im Schrank! Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Dumbleodre das ganze Schloss mit Mistelzweigen verseucht hat!? Gratulation, über uns schwebt einer!"

Gelangweilt schaue ich nach oben und ich musste tatsächlich fast lachen bei dem Gedanken, dass ich dieses Ekelpaket küsse.

„Na und? Dann geht man halt wieder drunter weg!", erklärte ich rigoros und trat von ihm weg. Nichts geschah. Als er mich daraufhin ungläubig anstarrte, musste ich wirklich lachen.

„Oh Mann Malfoy! Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen oder was? Es ist doch nicht dabei! Nur ein kleiner Mistelzweig. Und jetzt hör auf, mich so böse verwundert anzusehen. Wobei, nein, bleib so! Dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass du der echte Malfoy bist!"

Damit verließ ich das Zimmer und kam endlich meiner Wunschdusche nach, bevor ich endlich friedlich ins Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.

Der nächste Morgen fing leider schon ziemlich ereignisreich an. Ich, mit noch vom Schlaf verkrustete Augen, stolperte schlaftrunken ins Badezimmer. Ich war die Frühaufsteherin von uns beiden und so liefen wir uns wenigstens nicht morgens in die Quere. Doch als ich schon etwas frischer das Bad wieder verlassen wollte, rannte ich prombt in meinen unfreiwilligen Kollegen rein. Und das nicht sanft.

„Granger!", grummelte er missmutig. Beließ es aber dabei.

„Guten morgen!", hängte er erstaunlicherweise noch hintendran, ehe er die Tür zuknallte, so dass nur noch seine Kehrseite in meiner Erinnerung herumschwirrte. Eine äußerst nette Kehrseite! Und der Mund... ich hatte eben tatsächlich übel Lust, den Idioten in Grund und Boden zu küssen!

Ekelerregte Erschütterungen durchfuhren mich und ich schob dieses irrationalen Gedanken ganz schnell ganz weit weg. Igitt!

Doch die Idee verfolgte mich noch den ganzen Tag. Bei den großen Mahlzeiten huschte mein Blick immermal zum Slytherintisch und ich prägte mir unterbewusst all seine Bewegungen und Gesten ein. Es war faszinierend! Im Unterricht, sofern wir Unterricht zusammen hatten, beobachtete ich ihn heimlich und mich überkam immer häufiger der Wunsch, ihn trotz aller Anwesenden niederzuknutschen.

Doch am Schlimmsten war es, dass er all diese blicke erwiderte, und genauso aussah, wie ich mich fühlte. Hungrig wie ein Wolf.

Ich schaffte es trotzdem, über den Tag zu kommen und beim Einschlafen dachte ich glücklicherweise nicht über dieses Trottel nach, sondern sinnierte über eine Zaubertrankaufgabe, die besonders kniffelig war. Der Gedanke beruhigte und entspannte und ich schlief so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Doch der nächste Morgen kam, und es kam, wie es kommen musste. Ich verschlief und rannte kopflos aus meinem Schlafzimmer ins Bad, welches sich leider als ziemlich verschlossen herausstellte. Verdammter Mist!

Aber ich beherrschte mich und Klopfte nur einmal, und auch nur sehr zaghaft, an.

„Malfoy? Wenn du nicht nackt bist und heute wieder einen guten Tag hast, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du die Tür öfnnen könntest! Ich muss noch dringend vorm Unterricht in die..." Weiter kam ich gar nicht, weil die Tür bereits aufgesprungen war.

Mit Zahnbürste im Mund und Rasierschaumresten im Gesicht machte er eine äußerst einladende Bewegung und ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Geschwind schnappte ich mir meine Zahnbürste und find ebenfalls an, meine Zähne zu pflegen – Zahnarzteltern hinterließen halt doch ihre Spuren.

Malfoy, schon längst fertig, beobachtete mich belustig, wie ich hastig meine Zähne putze. Er wusch sich gerade noch gemählich seine Schaumreste aus dem Gesicht, als er anfing mich zuzuquatschen. Wohlgemerkt: eigentlich war er morgens das so ziemlich ungesprächigste Wesen, dass ich kannte.

„Nicht zu fassen! Streberin Granger hatte verschlafen! Das müsten wir eigentlich an alle Wände schreiben, damit es in die Geschichte eingeht! Vielleicht bekommst du dadurch auch einen Platz in dein heißgeliebtes Buch „Geschichte Hogwarts"!?

Das sieht übrigens sehr akurat aus, wie du so deine Zähnchen putzt! Haben dir das Mami und Papi so beigebracht?"

Energievoll spukte ich meinen Mundinhalt ins Becken, wusch ihn aus und fing genüßlich an mein Gesicht zu waschen und einzucremen, ehe ich mich dazu niederließ, eine Antwort zu geben.

„Malfoy, dass DU einen Morgen mal tatsächlich den Mund aufkriegst und mehr Worte als „hmm" und „grr" zustande bekommst ist doch viel bedeutungsvoller. Ich möchte dir den heißbegehrten Platz in unserem Geschichtsbuch nicht streitig machen! Wie kommts überhaupt dass du dich zu einem Wortabschag mit mir einlässt? Bist du auf Droge oder hast du wieder deine Freundlichkeitsanfälle?"

„1. Granger, habe ich keine „Anfälle", ich meinte die Worte von vorgestern Abend durchaus ernst und 2. bin ich nicht Auf Droge, ich erleide grade einen schrecklichen Entzug!"

„Ach, tatsächlich? Und was wird dir entzogen?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Du."

Damit war er weg und ich stand da, vorm Spiegel, das Gesicht mit gelber Creme eingekleistert. Hatte er etwa das gleiche Problem wie ich? Und erlitt ähnliche Träume wie ich? Wie kam es plötzlich, dass ich so ein Verlangen nach ihm hatte?

Widerstrebend beendete ich meinen Badbesuch und zog mich schnell an, um noch ein Stückchen Frühstück mitzubekommen. Doch leider hatte Fortuna anderes mit mir vor.

Vor dem Eingang zu großen Halle schwebten seit einiger Zeit Mistelzweige, die bisher geschickt umgangen wurden. Erst ein Unfall war passiert und da Terry und Lisa eh schon ein Paar waren, hatte auch niemand darunter leiden müssen.

Doch in meiner Eile vergaß ich das elende Grünzeugs, und nicht nur ich. Mein wehrter Kollege und Mitstreiter war gerade genauso gedankenverloren. Und so kam es, dass wir fast ineinander liefen und nun unter diesem Zweig, direkt vor der Halle standen.

Ich war für ein Wiederholen des letzten Males und wollte schon unauffällig weitergehen, als mich Mr. Malfoy unsanft an den Armen packte.

„Nichts da, junge Dame! Du bleibst jetz hier", erklärte er halblaut, aber ruhig, ehe er mir entgegenkam und seine Lippen auf meine legte. Endlich! Eine tiefe Sehnsucht wurde endlich gestillt und von den Emotionen überrollte, schmiegte ich mich noch enger an ihn, öffnete mich ihm berietwillig und er kam mir offensichtlich nur zu gerne entgegen. Es war so ein berauschendes Gefühl. Es war egal, dass es Malfoy war, mit dem ich hier rumknutschte, und es war egal, dass uns fast die ganze Schule dabei zusah.

Ewigkeiter später lösten wir uns erst voneinander und ich starrte ihn mit verklärtem Blick an.

„Wieso?...", fing ich an, aber er schüttete den Kopf und zog mich aus dem Sichtfeld der großen Halle.

„Wie ich dazu komme, die zu küssen? Ich hoffe, du hast so viele Gefühle noch in dir, dass dir aufgefallen ist, dass wir in einer fast unstillbaren Sehnsucht zu einander verfalen waren, als wir uns nicht unter dem Zweig in meinem Zimmer küssten", fing er an.

„Ja, das schon, aber wieso...?"

„Wir sind hier in der magischen Welt, hier herrschen andere gesetzt und eines davon ist wohl, dass sich zwei, die sich küssen sollte und es aber nicht tun, solange nach diesen Kuss sehen, bis er ausgeführt wurde. Das ist der einzige Grund, weshalb ich deine lippen jemals auch nur berührte. Bilde dir also nichts darauf ein!".

„Ist ja gut, aber wieso...?"

„Hör auf mit deinem wieso, wieso, wieso! Was willst du?"

„Wieso spüre ich dieses Verlangen dann immer noch?", fragte ich kleinlaut und mein unsicheres Gefühl wurde unerträglich größer, als er eine ganze Weile gar nichts dazu sagte und mir nur ansah.

Erst Ewigkeiten, Unendlichkeiten später, zwang er sich wohl zu einer Antwort.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", seufzte er und plötzlich fand ich mich erneut ins einen Armen, gefangen von seinen Lippen.

Vielleicht hasste ich ihn ja doch nicht so sehr.

* * *

**Ende

* * *

**

_Also wie gesagt: über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich wirklich freuen! Immerhin muss ich doch wissen, wie euch dieser schnell zusammen gekleisterte Schrott gefällt ;-)_


	12. Gedicht

_FROHE WEIHNACHTEN ihr Lieben!! Sorry, dass es dieses Jahr nur so etwas klägliches ist, aber irgendetwas musste ich euch ja antun... also, hier mein erstes Harry Potter Gedicht, passend zur Weihanchtszeit Read&Enjoy_

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

In der Harry Potter Weihnachtszeit

Mit viel Freud und Sinnlichkeit

Wünschen Harry, Ron und Co.

Merry Christmas, HoHoHo

Und auch Draco, Blaise, die Grünen,

wollen all die Fehler sühnen

feiern froh, heiter und munter

sehen jetzt alles viel bunter

Und zuletzt die Marauders auch

Moony, Paddy, Prongs stehen hinterm Strauch

Lauern dem Weihnachtsmann listig auf

Und nehmen dafür jede Frostbeule in Kauf

_

* * *

und vielleicht ist es euch ja auch ein Review wert_


End file.
